Why can't somebody understand?
by Katriena
Summary: Harry hat sich über die Ferien stark verändert, doch was hat der blonde Slytherin damit zu tun? Und was genau ist Harry passiert? !Nach endloser Zeit gibt es endlich ein neues Chap!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
Junge der lebt kaltblütiger Mörder?   
  
Der Morgen war frisch, die Sonne war schon seit mehreren Stunden auf den Beinen und begann immer wärmer zu werden, sie versprach ein gnadenlos heißen Tag, als sich im Fuchsbau der erste Rotschopf der jungen Generation aus dem Bett bequemte. George Weasley schlurfte, sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht wischend in die Küche und setzte sich geräuschvoll auf die Eckbank. "Morgen" murmelte er und hob schließlich den Kopf. Sein Vater saß ebenfalls am Tisch, die neuste Ausgabe des Tagesprofeten vor der Nase, und seine Mutter war weiß wie das Geschirr. "Mum? Dad?" Mr Weasley schlug die Zeitung auf den Tisch, legte den Kopf in seine Hände und seufzte sehr tief. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Harry sich da jemals wieder rausreden kann..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Zwei Monaten später...  
  
Der Astronomie Turm. Es war dunkel. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch Nacht. Die Sterne funkelten jedoch nicht, so wie die Nächte Anfangs September immer waren. Der Himmel war mit wütenden Wolken übersät, die jederzeit einen Wolkenguss, oder eher gesagt ein Gewitter produzieren konnten. Für Harry Potter stimmte das Wetter ganz genau. Ihm gefiel es so. Ich wünschte, sie würden mich verstehen Der junge Gryffindor seufzte und ließ sich die Wand hinabrutschen. Harry sah über die Ländereien des Ortes, an dem er sich einst zu Hause gefühlt hatte. Jetzt war Hogwarts, wie auch jeder andere Platz ein Gefängnis geworden. Er wollte weg von hier, raus aus diesem Käfig, wo ihn jeder nur für den Helden, den Retter der Zaubererwelt hielt. Erneut seufzte er und ließ den Kopf auf seine Knie senken. Er zuckte nicht einmal, als das Messer durch seine Haut glitt. Das Blut lief seine bereits zerstörten Arme hinab und vermischte sich mit den ersten Regentropfen. Oder waren es Tränen?  
  
Harry starrte achtlos in die Flammen. Wenn sie sich wirklich Sorgen machen, dann hätten sie doch bestimmt schon etwas gemerkt? Eine kleine nervende Stimme meldete sich in seinem Hinterkopf. Du weißt doch, das sie dich auch nur als den Jungen der lebt ansehen und nicht mehr Zu müde um irgend etwas anderes zu denken driftete Harry in einen kurzen, unruhigen Schlaf. "....Nimm Harry und lauf! ..." "...Töte den Überflüssigen... " "....Siehst du nicht, das sie dich nicht mehr wollen, Potter? Keiner schert sich auch nur einen Dreck um dich..." "....Wenigstens wirst du mit mir kommen, Erben von Gryffindor... "Harry? Wach auf" Hände schüttelten ihn. Er zuckte zurück und schlug die Augen auf- Hermine und Ron standen mit besorgten Gesichtern neben dem Sessel, indem er geschlafen hatte. Ich wünschte ich könnte es ihnen erzählen... "Ich bin ja wach" Er setzte sich und richtete seinen Umhang.  
  
"Harry, wir wollen, das du uns endlich erzählst, was mit dir los ist!" sagte Hermine sanft, aber eindringlich. "Hermine, ich habe euch schon gesagt, das es mir gut geht. Ich bin nur öfters in Gedanken" antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Harry, hör bitte auf uns anzulügen!" flehte Ron und packte seinen Gegenüber an den Schultern. Der schwarzhaarige Junge grinste schwach. "Ich lüge nicht Ron. Ich dachte ihr würdet mir vertrauen" "Wir vertrauen die, verdammt noch mal!" Tränen liefen dem Gryffindor Mädchen über die Wangen. So sehr Harry auch seinen Ruhe haben wollte- das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. "Herm, weine nicht. Es gibt doch gar keinen Grund dazu. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ich schaff dass schon" "Was Harry? Was schaffst du alleine? Wir sind deine besten Freunde! Du kannst uns nicht aus deinem Leben ausschließen, auch wenn du das so unbedingt willst" Ach, will ich das Ron? Wo wart ihr letzen Sommer, als- "Komm Ron, er wird sowieso nicht auf uns hören!" Hermine zog ihren Freund am Arm, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry blickte ihnen traurig hinterher. "Es ist besser so, glaubt mir..."  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy war einer der wenigen, der wusste, das Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, nur um noch im selben Sommer wieder besiegt zu werden. Er kannte zwar nicht alle Einzelheiten, doch ihm war klar, das Harry etwas damit zu tun hatte. Seit wann denkst du über ihn denn als Harry? wunderte sich etwas in seinem Kopf. Halt die Klappe. Potter kann doch machen, was er will. Mir ist das egal Das stimmte nicht ganz. Draco hatte die Veränderungen des Jungen genauso überrascht, wie Ha- Potters Freunde. Der Gryffindor war verändert aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt. Er war stiller als sonst, war dünner geworden und strahlte eine Aura aus, die die des Schulleiters bei weitem übertraf. Auch Potters verhalten im Unterricht war anders. er sprach nur, wenn er gefragt wurde und wusste auch dann immer die richtige Antwort, egal, wie schwer die Frage war. Und, obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, machte sich Draco Sorgen um den anderen Jungen.  
  
Vielleicht lag es auch daran, das er gerade in dieser nacht auf den Astronomie Turm stieg. Draußen heulte der Wind und der Regen prasselte gegen die großen Fenster. Plötzlich trafen ihn Tropfen im Gesicht. Was mache ich eigentlich hier oben fragte sich ein keiner Teil in ihm. Die Tür zum Turm stand offen und der Regen tropfte die Treppen hinab. Draco hielt sich eine Hand schützend vor die Augen. Dort, am Rande der Brüstung stand jemand, die Arme wie zu einem Kopfsprung ausgebreitet. Im Fahlen Licht seines Zauberstabes erkannte Draco sofort, wer dort stand. Oh Gott, nein. Mit der Schnelligkeit, die er als Sucher besaß, zog er den anderen Sucher von der Brüstung, stolperte und viel Rückwerts.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie Hände sich um seine Brust schlossen und ihn wieder zurück zogen. Nein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er landete mit seinem Kopf hart auf dem Steinboden auf. Derjenige, der ihn gerettet? hatte nahm ihn in den Arm und strich ihm durch die Haare. Harry schluchzte hemmungslos in den Umhang des anderen. Die letzten Monate und Jahre brachen mit einem Male wieder auf ihn ein und ließen ihn in die Arme des fremden sinken. "Oh Gott, warum hast du mich gerettet?" krächzte er, seine Stimme rauh vom Schluchzen. Der regen prasselte auf die beiden nieder, keiner der beiden bemerkte wirklich, das es regnete. Eine Hand streichelte über seine Haare. "Wenn ich dich verloren hätte, könnte ich nicht mehr weiter leben..." Harry hob überrascht den Kopf und blickte in silbergraue Augen. So grau, wie die stürmische See... Plötzlich fühlte Draco die Lippen des anderen auf seinen eigenen und er öffnete einladend den Mund. davon hatte er so lange geträumt. Harry Hände fuhren durch die blonden Haare des SLytherins und drückten dessen Kopf näher an den seinen. Der Kuss vertiefte sich und als er schließlich brach, sahen sich die beiden Jungen in die Augen. Draco und senkte seine Kopf um den Jungen erneut zu küssen. Um so erschrockener war er, als Harry seinen Kopf zurück zog, die grünen Augen aufgerissen und aus Dracos Armen nach hinten fiel. "Ist das alles nur ein verdammtes Spiel für dich Malfoy?" Harry stand auf und hielt sich an der Wand fest. Seine Beine wollten ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Nein. "Harry?" der Schock war deutlich sichtbar in den grauen Augen des blonden Jungen. Draco streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch Harry war verschwunden. "Oh Gott, ich habe alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht... "  
  
Am nächsten Morgen blickten Harry ein paar müde, mit schwarzen Ringen umzogene Augen in einer Fensterspiegelung an und er seufzte. Seine schwarze Schulrobe, die eigentlich immer gut gepasst hatte, saß jetzt wie ein paar von Dudleys übergroßen Sachen an ihm. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er an Gewicht verloren hatte, 10 vielleicht auch 15 Kilo. Auf jeden fall war es genug um ihn wie ein Skelett aussehen zu lassen. Die Narben, die seinen gesamten Körper zierten wurden sorgfältig verdeckt. Ein Windstoss ließ ihn erschaudern und er zog seine Robe fester um seinen ausgemergelten Körper. Auf in einen neuen Tag, den ich nicht mehr leben will dachte er bitter und betrat die große Halle. Nicht das er irgend etwas wollte, doch wenn er nicht an mindestens einer Mahlzeit teilnahm würde Dumbledore ihn wieder in sein Büro rufen lassen und das war das letzte, auf Harry an diesem Morgen Lust hatte. "Hallo Harry" grüßte Hermine mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Harry nickte nur. "Sieh mal" Ron deutete auf den Lehrertisch und Harry fand sich unter dem besorgten Blick von Remus Lupin wieder. "Was macht Lupin denn hier?" fragte Harry. Es war nicht so, als ob ihn das irgendwie interessierte. "Er unterrichtet jetzt DADA. Und ich glaube er hat Schnuffel mitgebracht" Ron studierte das Gesicht seines besten Freundes genau. Doch nichts passierte. Harrys starrte den schwarzen Hund kurz an und senkte dann seinen Blick wieder auf seine fast leeren Teller. Ron sah kurz zu seiner Freundin und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Harry, du musst essen" Harry legte seine Gabel ganz hin. "Ich habe keinen Hunger" Nein, auf essen habe ich keinen Hunger, aber ich habe Hunger nach- Harrys Gedanken und das Gespräch, was Hermine versucht mit ihm zu führen wurde von einer kleinen schwarzen Eule unterbrochen. Sie flog über Harrys Kopf und ließ eine Nachricht neben seinen Teller fallen.  
  
Harry, bitte treffe mich heute nacht um 10 Uhr im alten DADA Raum. Ich muss mit dir reden. D.  
  
Der Gryffindor hob den Kopf, suchte mit seinen Augen den Blick des blonden und drehte sich, um die große Halle zu verlassen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Harry blieb stehen. "Harry? Ich bitte dich mich zum Klassenraum zu begleiten. Schnuffel erwartet uns dort" Harrys Schultern sackten zusammen. Was würde Sirius nur sagen, wenn er ihn sah? Er wird mich zu Tode fragen beantwortete er seine Frage selbst, seufzte und folgte Remus nach draußen.  
  
Als Harry den Klassenraum betrat, Remus die Tür geschlossen und verschlossen hatte, verwandelte sich der große schwarze Hund, der bisher vor dem Pult gelegen hatte in Sirius Black und umarmte Harry. "Sirius! Du erdrückst mich!" lachte Harry, doch sein Pate lachte nicht. Sein Gesicht war voller Besorgnis. "Harry, wie geht es dir?" Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir geht's gut. Nur langsam geht es mir auf die Nerven, das dies die Frage ist, die ich von jedem gestellt bekomme!" Sirius hielt Harry an den Schultern. "Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?" Oh ja, Sirius, nicht nur einmal... "Du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche! Du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen, es wundert mich, das du dich noch auf den Beinen halten kannst" Und mich wundert es, das ihr euch jetzt alle um mich sorgt Sirius Stimme war lauter geworden und Harry hatte sich aus seinem Griff gedreht, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stand er vor seinem Paten und zitterte. "Seltsam, ich habe dich vor einem Jahr genauso gesehen" sagte er bitter. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich bin aus Askaban geflohen, glaubst du etwa, das ist ein 5 Sterne Restaurant? Und du kannst mich nicht mit dir vergleichen. Hör mir zu Kido, ich will- " Nein? Du kannst dich nicht mit mir vergleichen? Ich frage mich Sirius, wer von uns beiden ist mehr durch die Hölle gegangen, mhm? "Nein, Sirius, ich werde dir nicht zuhören. Für was hältst du dich eigentlich? DU tauchst hier auf, nachdem du mir nicht eine einzige Eule über dem Sommer geschrieben hast, nachdem was passiert ist? Glaubst du etwa, du kannst hier her kommen, mir eine Standpauke halten, als wärst du mein Vater? Tut mit Leid, das ich dich enttäuschen muss, mein Vater ist seit 14 Jahren tot. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil du zu dumm warst, Pettigrew zu vertrauen, du zu dumm warst, Professor Lupin nicht zu vertrauen. Was bist du für ein bester Freund, wenn du deinem besten Freund nicht genug vertrauen kannst und weil du zu feige warst den Job auf dich zu nehmen und du dich lieber wie eine kleine Ratte versteckt - " KLATSCH Die Ohrfeige halte durch den Klassenraum. Remus war weiß geworden, Sirius hielt seine Hand noch immer in der Luft, eine Ausdruck purem Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht und Harry hob langsam eine Hand an sein Wange. Verwirrung und Entsetzung spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht Sirius' Patenkindes und Remus hätte später schwören können, das er für einen kurzen Augenblick Angst in diesen grünen Augen gesehen hatte, die sich dann in Wut verwandelte. Die Hand noch immer an der Wange starrte Harry Sirius an. "Glaub ja nicht, das ich dich noch einmal wiedersehen will, Sirius Black!" damit drehte sich Harry um, ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Klassenraum und ließ mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Hand die Tür zu knallen. Das von Sirius gerufene "Es tut mit Leid!" Hörte er nicht mehr.  
  
Hermine und Ron gingen den Gang zum DADA Klassenraum Hand in Hand hinab und hörten ein leises "...tut mir Leid" und sahen dann nur noch, wie Harry in die anderen Richtung entlang verschwand. Die beiden sahen sich an und rannte zum Klassenraum. Da Bild was sie vorfanden war schrecklich. Sirius saß vor dem Pult, die Knie zur Brust gezogen und wippte vor und zurück. Wahnsinn spielte in seinen Augen. "....es ist meine Schuld....." Remus kniete an der Seite seines Freundes und sprach leise auf ihn ein. "Professor Lupin?" Remus hob den Kopf und lächelte traurig. "....es ist meine Schuld....." "Ich muss Sirius zu Dumbledore bringen. Ich bitte euch, sagte den anderen, die Stunden für heute entfallen und ihr müsst Harry finden." "....es ist meine Schuld....." "Was ist-" "Harry war hier. Sirius und er haben sich gestritten und Harry hat Sachen gesagt, über den Tot seines Eltern, und Sirius hat ihn geohrfeigt" erklärte Remus und streichelte Sirius sanft über den Rücken, sein Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht verbarg er in seinem Umhang "....es ist meine Schuld....." "Ich weiß nicht, in welchem zustand Harry ist, aber wenn ihr findet bringt ihn, wenn nötig mit Magie, zu Dumbledore." Die Gryffindors nickten und rannten so schnell sie konnte aus dem Zimmer. Remus zauberte Sirius in die Luft, warf Floh Pulver ins Feuer, rief "Dumbledores Büro" und war verschwunden.  
  
Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte durch Eulen, die er vom Ministerium bekommen hatte. So leise und schnell Voldemort wieder erweckt wurde, verschwand er auch wieder. Mehrere Auroren hatten seit Ende Juli keine Aktivitäten dunkler Magie mehr Orten können. Nach und nach waren die leblosen Körper fast aller Totesser an allen Plätzen der Welt aufgetaucht und die Zaubererwelt hatte wieder aufgeatmet. Doch _was_ Voldemorts verschwinden hervorgerufen hatte, war der Direktor von Hogwarts genauso unwissend wie der Rest der magischen Bevölkerung. Dennoch hatte Dumbledore das kleine, aber sichere Gefühl, das Harry Potter in diesem Spiel mitspielte. Nur wusste er noch nicht, welche Rolle der Junge darin hatte. Fest stand, _das_ etwas mit Harry passiert war. Gedankenverloren strich der Direktor Fawkes übers das Gefieder und der Phoenix sang fröhlich. Plötzlich knisterte das Feuer im Kamin lauter, Albus drehte sich um und war erstaunt Remus Lupin durch den Kamin kommen zu sehen. Albus wusste, das der Werwolf kein Fan von Floh Pulver war und wunderte sich, warum er diesen Weg gewählt hatte. "....es ist meine Schuld....." kam eine geflüsterte Stimme aus dem Kamin und Albus fand sich in das aufgelöste Gesicht Sirus Blacks sehend. Remus legte Sirius, der sich sofort wieder einrollte auf das welche Sofa, das sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand. Sekunden später wuselte Poppy Pomfrey durch das Büro und hinterließ eine Reihe von Anweisungen. "Er darf nicht alleine gelassen werden, er wird zwar die Nacht durchschlafen, es ist wichtig, das immer jemand dem er vertraut im Raum ist. Am besten wäre, wenn Mr. Potter die Nacht hier verbringen würde." Remus lächelte traurig. "Ich glaube nicht, das Harry heute nacht hier sein wird. Sirius und er hatte eine Auseinandersetzung, die der Auslöser für Sirius's Ausbruch war." Poppy schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand. "Tee, Remus?" Der Werwolf nickte und setzte sich dem Direktor gegenüber. "Ich habe Harry noch nie so wütend gesehen. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um ihn, als um Sirius, weil ich weiß,das er es schafft. Bei Harry bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich habe ihn jetzt eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, Albus, was ist mit dem Sohn meines besten Freundes passiert?" Albus seufzte und nippte an seinem Tee. Sirius schlief. "Ehrlich gesagt, Remus ich weiß es nicht. Das ist das erste Mal in meiner Zeit an dieser Schule, das ich etwas nicht mitbekommen habe" "Bis auf die Tatsache, das drei deiner Schüler unbemerkt Animagi wurden und Sirius, James und ich mehr über diese Schule herausgefunden haben,als jeder andere zuvor" Remus schloss die Augen und dachte kurz an die gloriosen Zeiten der Marauder zurück. Albus kicherte. "Bis auf das" Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Mit Harry ist etwas über dem Sommer passiert und ich würde sämtliche Galleonen in meinem Verließ dafür verwetten, das Voldemort auch im Spiel war.Als ich ihn am ersten September wiedersah war ich, so wie die anderen erschrocken, wie Harry aussah. Ich habe ihn mehrmals in mein Büro gerufen und habe versucht mit ihm zu reden, ohne Erfolg"Remus blickte auf seinen schlafenden besten Freund und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee.  
  
Harry blieb den gesamten Tag verschwunden und tauchte erst zum Abendessen wieder in der großen Halle auf.  
  
"Harry! Wo bist du gewesen?Dumbledore und Lupin haben nach dir gesucht, Sirius-" Harry sah Hermine scharf an. Das Mädchen verstummte. "Harry, wir-" " "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" Wenn sie mich jetzt weiter ausfragen -- "Wir wissen, dass das was du zu Sirius gesagt hast nicht ernst gemeint- " begann Ron, doch Harry unterbrach ihn, indem er aufstand und den rothaarigen Gryffindor wütend anstarrte. "Woher wollt ihr wissen, das es nicht mein Ernst war?" schnappte er. "Weil den Harry den wir kennen so etwas nicht sagen würde! Zu Malfoy oder Snape vielleicht, aber nicht zu Schnuffel!" Harry grinste fies. "Ich dachte zu mindestens du Hermine hättest bis jetzt herausgefunden, das der Harry, der vor dem Sommer existierte schon lange tot ist!" Hättet ihr mich im Sommer nicht alleine gelassen, wäre vielleicht alles anders.... zu spät bemerkte Harry, das er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. "Was ist denn passiert im letzten Sommer? Wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn du uns nichts erzählst!" "Und wer sagt euch, das ich eure Hilfe will?" Wenn ich hier raus komme werdet ihr mich nie wieder sehen... Die große Halle war in Schweigen gefallen. Es war nicht oft, dass das 'Trio' von Hogwarts sich stritt. Diesmal schien es ernst zu sein. Harry machte Anstalten die große Halle zu verlassen, dich Ron hielt ihm am Ärmel fest. "Bleib hier Harry" sagte er ruhig. Harrys Augen begann zu glitzern und Ron wurde zurück gestoßen. "Glaube nicht, das du mich aufhalten kannst, Ronald Weasley" Mit wehenden Umhang verließ Harry den Raum. Hermine kniete sich neben Ron und half ihm auf die Beine. "Ron..." stotterte sie in einem flüsterten. "Ron, da war überall Blut auf seiner Robe...."  
  
"Moony, er hasst mich jetzt" Sirius Black saß aufrecht auf dem Sofa auf dem er geschlafen hatte, einen dampfenden Becher Tee in der Hand. "Padfoot, es war zwar falsch Harry zu ohrfeigen, aber bei dir ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Harry wusste das" Sirius seufzte. "Was, wenn er wirklich nie wieder mit mir sprechen will?" Er wird, Sirius. Wenn er sich beruhigt hat und mit irgendjemanden gesprochen hat" "Ich frage mich nur, wer dieser irgend jemand sein wird"  
  
Der Gang war kaum beleuchtet, nicht so, wie die anderen Gänge in Hogwarts. Ein kühler Windhauch ließ Draco frösteln. Warum musste sein Schlafraum auch soweit in der Nähe der Kerker sein? Er hatte noch 2 Stunden, bis er sich mit Harry treffen wollte. Wenn der Gryffindor überhaupt kam. Nach seiner Performance in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen war Draco sich nicht mehr so sicher. Halbherzig nannte er dem Portrait das Passwort und verschwand in seinem Schlafraum. Alle Fünftklässer bekamen einen Doppelschlafraum, doch Draco war glücklich gewesen, schuld daran war eigentlich die ungrade anzahl an Slytherin Jungen, das er seinen eigenen Schlafraum, bekommen hatte. Draco vergas zu atmen. Er sah aus wie ein Engel. Wie ein trauriger, gefallener Engel. Er saß an Dracos Bett gelehnt,die Hände auf dem Boden legend. Seine wilden schwarze Haare vielen ihm ins Gesicht und sein Gesicht war weiß und eben wie frischer Schnee. Ein kompletter Kontrast zu seinen Schwarzen Haare und dem schwarzen T-Shirt, das er trug. Seine Robe lag zu Dracos Füßen. Er sah Draco mit seinen grünen Augen an, die sich unaufhaltsamen Dracos Seele bohrten. Es wäre ein wunderschöner Anblick gewesen, wenn an seinen Armen kein Blut herunterlaufen würde, auf den Boden tropfend und in den Teppich sickernd. Es wäre ein Anblick gewesen, für den Draco alles getan hätte, ihn, alleine in seinem Zimmer haben zu haben. Doch als er Draco jetzt, so,ansah zerbrach das Herz des Slytherins, von dem niemanden gewusst hatte, das er überhaupt eines besaß und der Slytherin, der immer alles und alle verachtete, außer sich selbst, der Slytherin, der aufgewachsen war und erzogen worden war, ihn zu hassen und ihn vielleicht sogar auszuhändigen, der Slytherin, der sich in den Jungen verliebt hatte, den er hassen sollte.Dieser Slytherin rannte an Harrys Seite und strich dem Jungen die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Harry?" "Ich hab's vermasselt, oder?" fragte der andere und lehnte seinen schweren Kopf an Dracos Schulter. "Du hast gar nichts vermasselt. Ich bring dich wieder in Ordnung und lass dich nie wieder gehen." "Warum liebst du mich?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sollte dich hassen und habe alles getan um dein Leben in eine lebendige Hölle zu verwandeln und jetzt liebe ich dich. Vielleicht ist es auch gar keine Liebe. Ich weiß es nicht. Was ich weiß ist, das, als ich dich auf dem Turm gesehen habe und du springen wolltest, da hat es sich alles in mit zerrissen. Wenn du gestorben wärst, wäre ich dir gefolgt´. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich noch hier sein soll, wenn nicht, dich zu lieben" Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und tropften auf Harrys Haare. "Ich habe deinen Teppich ruiniert. Soll ich ihn dir bezahlen?" fragte Harry, er war müde geworden. Draco lachte unter Tränen. "Das solltest du öfters machen" "Was?" "Lachen" "Ich werde mehr lachen, wenn du es willst" Harry grinste schwach. "Ich bin müde Drac" Viel zu müde... "Du kannst schlafen, sobald wir dich sauber gemacht haben" "Gib es zu, du willst mich nur nackt sehen" "Das ist der Bonus für mich" Draco stand auf und hob den Gryffindor hoch. Es war viel zu leicht. Harry spielte mit einer von Dracos Haarsträhnen. Der Slytherin öffnete die Tür zu einem riesigen Badezimmer. An der Kopfseite des rechteckigen Raumes waren zwei Waschbecken angebracht, an der anderen Seite eine Toilette und eine Dusche. Fast den meisten Platz des großzügig verzierten Raumes nahm ein Pool ein, der so groß war, das man leicht darin schwimmen konnte. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes verschwanden Harrys Sachen und der Gryffindor wurde noch nicht einmal Rot. Der Rest seines Körpers war es jedoch. Beide Arme und Beine waren mit häßlichen Wunden und Narben übersät, die Draco nicht einmal zählen konnte. Der Slytherin ließ Harry langsam in das warmem Wasser sinken und begann sich selbst zu entkleiden. Draco merkte die Augen des anderen auf sich und er lächelte. "Magst das, was du siehst?" Harry lächelte ebenfalls. Ja. "Mehr, als du wahrscheinlich denkst" Draco hob eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ sich zu Harry ins Wasser sinken. Er umarmte den Jungen von hinten und begann mit einem Waschlappen langsam die Blutreste zu säubern. Während des ganzen Bades sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, erst als Draco Harry unter warmen Decken verpackt hatte, begann der schwarzhaarige zu sprechen. "Willst du mich gar nicht fragen, warum ich das gemacht habe?" Draco streichelte Harrys Wange. "Ich möchte es schon wissen, doch ich möchte, das du es mir erzählst, wenn du dazu bereit bist" "Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Draco Malfoy gemacht??" "Ich bin sein böser Zwilling, gekommen um Harry Potter ins Bett zu kriegen" "Oh, ich dachte dein Zwillingsbruder wäre der böse" "Nope, tut mir Leid. Aber du solltest jetzt schlafen. Du siehst aus, als ob du ihn gebrauchen könntest" "Wirst du da sein, wenn ich aufwache?" Draco nickte, lächelte und küsste Harry sanft. Der andere Junge erwiderte den Kuss und er war für ihn viel zu schnell wieder vorbei. "Gute nacht" Das war die erste Nacht, die Harry ohne Alpträume schlief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Wieso bekommen wir seine Truhe nicht auf?" rief Ron frustriert. Hermine und er saßen schon länger als eine halbe stunde daran, Harrys Truhe zu öffnen, um an die Marauders Map heranzukommen. "Ron, das hat keinen Sinn"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Was die beiden nicht wusste, war, das die Marauders Map bereits in anderen Händen war. Und dieser jemand hat keine Ahnung, wie man mit ihr umging. Albus Dumbledore betrat sein Büro, ein altes Stück Pergament in seinen Händen. Remus und Sirius waren noch immer in seinem Büro und unterhielten sich. "Ah, komm schon Moony, nur dieses eine Mal" "Nein Padfoot!" Albus räusperte sich und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Was habt ihr beiden gerade gesagt?" fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. "Was meinst du Albus?" "Ihr habt euch mit anderen Namen angesprochen" Remus blickte fragend zu Sirius, der plötzlich bis über beide Ohren grinste. "Die Herren Moony und Padfoot stehen zu deinen Diensten, Albus" "Nicht etwa die Moony und Padfoot, die mich die gesamte Zeit beleidigen?" "Oh, das meinen die bestimmt nicht ernst" "Könntet ihr mir jetzt sagen, wie ich diese Karte benutzen kann?" "Nein" "Ja" sagten Sirius und Remus zur gleichen Zeit. "Ihr wisst, wie man sie benutzt" "natürlich" antwortete Sirius stolz. "Wir haben ja schließlich geholfen, sie zu schreiben!" "Sag einfach: Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin" Albus nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte die Karte an." Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin" Auf dem Pergament breitete sich Tinten Linien aus. "Ich bin beeindruckt, meine Herren" "Ich wünschte, Prongs wäre hier. Es war seine Idee" "James?" fragte Dumbledore und Remus nickte traurig. Dumbledore begutachtete die Karte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich habe Harry gefunden"  
  
to be continued....  
A/N: So! hallo erstmal! Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich bin für jede Meinung offen!!!!! Also bitte reviewt? Bitte bite?? Cu Kathriena 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
Harry und Draco erwachten beide gleichzeitig. Harrys Kopf lag auf Dracos Brust und er gähnte herzhaft. Er fühlte sich viel besser. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür klopfte es. Verschwinde, wer immer du auch bist...  
  
"Harry?" rief eine Stimme, die der angesprochene nur allzu gut kannte. "Malfoy, du Widerling, wenn du meinem Patensohn auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast, dann-" die beiden stimmen wurden still und Dumbledore begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Harry, Draco, wenn ihr die Tür nicht freiwillig öffnet, muss ich es mit Zauberei tun" Draco fühlte, wie Harry zusammenzuckte. Haut ab, Haut ab, Haut ab!!!!!!  
  
Er war noch nicht bereit mit den anderen zu sprechen. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür, eine riesiger schwarze Hund stürmte herein, verwandelte sich in niemand anderen als Sirius Black und Harry hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt, da flog Draco schon an die Wand. Oh mein Gott....  
  
"Verschwinde von Harry" Sirius stand drohend über Draco, eine kleine Blutspur lief an dessen blonden Kopf herunter. "Drac" flüsterte Harry. ........nein......nein...nein....  
  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Harry stürmte aus dem Bett, auf Sirius zu und diesmal wurde Sirius an die Wand gedrückt. Harrys Hand umfasste Sirius Hals und lies ihn über dem Boden an der Wand hängen . Der Animagus starrte seinen Patensohn erschrocken an. "Harr-" versuchte er heraus zuwürgen, doch Harry Hand drückte ohne Gnade zu. Eine Hand wollte sich auf Harrys Schulter legen, der Besitzer dieser wurde von Harrys Willen zurückgeworfen. "Spiele nicht mit dem Feuer Mit mir Sirius. Du könntest dich verbrennen" flüsterte Harry drohend und in einer Stimme, die ihm nicht mehr gehörte.  
  
Sirius versuchte zu nicken, das Luftholen war Bereits sehr schwer geworden. "Harry?" fragte Draco leise und Sirius fiel zu Boden. Was hab ich nur getan? Er schnappte nach Luft. Harrys Hand flog zu seinem Mund. Er hatte Sirius beinahe umgebracht. Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein. Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein.Nein. Dracos Rufe hörte er nur noch gedämpft, es drehte sich alles und dann kam die Dunkelheit und trug ihn in ihre tiefen davon..  
  
Dumbledore hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit so etwas. Genau das selbe war früher passier, mehr als 50 Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Genau die selben Worte. Spiele nicht mit dem Feuer. Du könntest dich verbrennen. Nur war der andere damals nicht zusammen gebrochen. Dumbledore sah, wie Remus an Sirius Seite eilte und der Malfoy Junge Harrys Kopf in seinen Schoß nahm. Draco trug nur Schlafanzughosen, das Oberteil hatte er anscheinend Harry gegeben. der Gryffindor war blass und Draco hatte Tränen in den Augen. Seit wann waren die beiden Rivalen Freunde? "Draco, wir sollten Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen. Wenn er aufwacht kann er mit uns reden." "Draco lachte beinahe auf.  
  
"Professor, Harry wird nicht mit ihnen reden." "Und Warum nicht Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
Wie blöd kann der Mann sein? Dumbledore zauberte Harry auf eine Trage, während Draco sich Roben zauberte. Zusammen liefen sie in Richtung Krankenflügel. Remus und Sirius blieben zurück. "Haben sie Harry nicht beobachtet? Nein, vergessen sie die Frage. Haben sie. Glauben sie ernsthaft, das nachdem, was passiert ist, das Harry mit ihnen reden will? Entschuldigen sie, aber ich glaube das nicht. Harry hat ihnen zu sehr vertraut"  
  
"Wenn er mir vertraut, wieso redet er nicht mit mir?" Draco murmelte etwas, was sich verdächtig nach: "Gryffindor... Dummheit. Naivität... "anhörte. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und stieß die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Dumbledore legte Harry auf eines der betten und holten Poppy aus ihrem Büro. "Direktor, was-" Bei Harrys Anblick stöhnte sie auf und wuselte an das Bett. Einen Zauberstab später und Dumbledore hörte sie nach Luft schnappen. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern wird, für die beiden herauszufinden, woher die Wunden und Narben kommen dachte Draco und nahm Harrys klamme Hand in seine.  
  
"Großer Gott Albus. Woher hat der Junge diese Narben? Sie sind noch nicht alt, vielleicht zwei Monate und diese Wunden!" sie deutet auf Harrys Arme, die noch immer nicht verheilt waren. "Draco? Hast uns etwas zu sagen?" fragte Dumbledore, das freundliche in seiner Stimme war erloschen. "Sie fragen sich, woher die Narben kommen? Ups, Sorry, es tut mit Leid. Nein, tut es nicht. Wissen sie was, ich lasse sie raten." Idiotischer Narr! Ein Blick von Dumbledore brachte den Jungen zum Schweigen. "Entweder du erzählst, was du weißt, oder - " "Wie, sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa drohen?" "Nein, Draco, wir versuchen nur, Harry zu helfen." "Dann lassen sie ihn in Ruhe! Ich werde sein vertrauen nicht missbrauchen!" Dumbledore senkte den Blick traurig.  
  
"Poppy, ich glaube doch, das du Veritasserum hier hast?" die Krankenschwester nickte und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem kleine Fläschchen wieder in dem eine klare Flüssigkeit war. "Wenn sie glauben, das ich das trinke, irren sie sich!" fauchte Draco und blickte den Direktor drohend an. "Mr. Malfoy! Wenn sie es nicht freiwillig tun, dann muss ich sie zwingen!" "Was? Dürfen sie das denn überhaupt?" spottete Draco mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Du verdammter Muggelliebender- Draco wurde jäh in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als der alte Mann etwas tat, womit der junge Slytherin am wenigsten gerechnet hätte. Er hob den Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Imperio!" Draco merkte, wie die kalte Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinab lief und schlagartig veränderte sich seine Umgebung und er fühlte sich, als ob weißer Nebel ihn verschluckt hätte. verdammt...  
  
"Wie heißt du?" kam die Stimme des Direktors aus weiter Ferne. "Draco Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"Ich will nur eines von dir wissen. Woher hat Harry die Narben und Verletzungen?" "...von sich..." hörte er sich widerwillig sagen "Harry hat sich die Verletzungen selbst beigebracht? Warum?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Fragen sie Harry selber, er wacht auf"  
  
"Finite Incatatum" Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und senkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen.  
  
Harry hörte Stimmen um sich herum. Ihm war klar, das er aufwachen musste. Irgend jemand fuhr mit seiner Hand über seine und Wärme breitete sich von seinem Handgelenk aus. Ich wünschte, du würdest immer bei mir bleiben... Er lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Harry?" Das war nicht Dracos Stimme. "Draco?" murmelte er und umfasste die Hand stärker. "Ich bin hier Harry" Die Stimme war wie Samtpapier in seinen Ohren.  
  
"Draco, ich möchte, das du jetzt gehst. Ich möchte gerne mit Harry reden." "Halten sie sich gefälligst daraus! Das geht sie nichts an!" fauchte Draco mit eisiger Miene. "Sie haben doch sicher Unterricht, Mr.Malfoy. Ich möchte nicht, das sie zu spät kommen" Die Stimme des Direktors war bestimmend. Nein, geh bitte nicht!!!!!!! schrie der schwarzhaarige Junge lautlos, doch gehört wurde er nicht. Harry hörte. wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Jemand neues war im Raum. Wo war er überhaupt?  
  
"Albus, Remus muss dringend mit dir sprechen." Erneut öffnete sich dir Tür und war dann wieder geschlossen. Stille. Die Hand begann wieder über seinen Handrücken zu gleiten.  
  
"Draco?" "Shh, ich bin hier" kam die warme Antwort. Bleib bei mir... "HARRY! Wir-" die Tür flog plötzlich auf und jemand rannte ins Zimmer. Ron und Hermine. Nicht schon wieder...Harry wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. "Malfoy? Was willst du denn hier??" Definitiv Ron. Die Hand drückte sanft. Verschwindet doch einfach  
  
Draco antwortete nicht. "Harry, was will Malfoy hier?" verlangte eine sehr aufgebrachte Hermine. "Beweg deinen Slytherin Arsch hier raus! Wenn du Harry was angetan hast, dann- "Harrys Augen flogen auf und er starrte auf die beiden Gryffindors. Er sagte kein Wort. Er starrte nur. Die gleiche Power begann durch seine Adern zu fließen, wie in der Nacht zuvor. Ode war es länger her gewesen? Bitte nicht...  
  
"Malfoy, wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich verschwindest-" Ron kam näher an das Bett heran. Trotz der ernsthaften Situation grinste Draco hämisch. "Was, Weasley? Wenn du mich auch nur falsch anguckst, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen" "Ach ja, etwa von dir,das ich nicht lache" Das Grinsen wurde breiter. Die Hand war noch immer auf seiner und schickte ihm Ruhe.  
  
"Weißt du nicht, warum Harry hier ist, Wiesel? Er hätte so einen Typen mit langen schwarzen Haaren gestern fast erwürgt, weil er es gewagt hat meinen hübschen Kopf an die Wand zu schmeißen. Dann überleg mal Wiesel , was dann mit dir passiert"  
  
"Harry, " begann Hermine langsam. "Warum hältst du Malfoys Hand?" Tja, Hermine, da staunst du, was? Harry setzte sich gerade auf, ließ Dracos Hand los und nahm dessen Kopf in seine Hände. "Darum, Granger" Dann küsste er ihn, ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft Hass, Verachtung gegen die anderen beiden und er war so intensiv, das Draco nach Luft schnappte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort saß dort, wo Harry gesessen hatte, im nächsten Moment ein großer schwarzer Panter mit Opal grünen Augen, fauchte und war in einem Satz aus dem Zimmer gerannt.  
  
"Was hast du mit Harry gemacht Malfoy?" zischte Ron erschrocken. Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Draco lächeln. "Warum versuchst du uns unseren besten Freund wegzunehmen?" "Wenn ich euch euren besten Freund wegnehme, dann ist e nicht mein sondern eure schuld. Wer hat denn die ganze Zeit dumm da gesessen, als Harrys Leben immer mehr in tausend teile zerbrach? Wo war ihr, als er euch im Sommer gebraucht hat?" "A-aber- er hat uns immer geschireben, das es ihm gut ginge"  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du so Naiv bist, Weasley" Draco richtete seinen Umhang. "Malfoy-" "Versuch es nicht einmal Schlammblut" Das war eindeutig zu viel für Ron und der Gryffindor stürzte mit der Faust voran auf Draco zu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der schwarze Panther strich ruhelos durch die leeren Flure. Die Schüler waren im Unterricht und der Panther wurde immer langsamer. Noch kaum bei Bewusstsein kam er schließlich vor einer Tür an und stieß sie noch mit einer Pfote auf, bevor er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: So des war's mal wieder!!!!!! ^__^Hat's euch denn gefallen? Oder nicht? Bitte Reviewt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bitte? ^__^ Ganz , ganz, ganz, ganz vielen dank an:  
  
Silverwolfe : DAAAAANKE!!!!!! Das war meine allererste review!!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
MindmasterSchuldig: schön, das es dir gefallen hatt, ich hoffe dir gefällt dieser Teil auch!!!  
  
Alex: Hier ist der nächste Teil! Daaanke!  
  
Matjes: Hmh, erstmal danke für deine review, Draco geht vor dem Treffen mit Harry in seinen Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen... und für Harry war es der einzige Ort, wo er sich noch sicher fühlte.... tut mir leid das das ein wenig verworren war...^__^ viel Spass bei diesem chapter!!!!!  
  
linthal : DAAAAANKE!!!  
  
Kazumi Hikada: Da ich hab's getan: der zweite Teil!!! ^__^  
  
Francis: hier ist die Fortsetzung!!!  
  
Yvymaus: DAAANKE !!!!  
  
Moonlight: danaaanke!!  
  
Ginny: Hier ist der nächste chap!  
  
Zissy: Aber dabei find ich Drac doch sooooo süüüß =)))))  
  
So des wars auch schon widder, hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!!!!!!!!!cu eure Katriena 


	3. Chapter 3

Soo, als erste jetzt mal, bevor ich es schon wieder vergesse: Der Disclaimer! Mir gehört leider, leider nichts von allem dem, was JKR erfunden hat....wäre jedoch schön, wenn es so wäre!! *träum* ^__^  
  
Enjoy the chap!!!Go on, read it ! =)))  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Padfoot rannte die Gänge zu Remus Büro. Immer noch war es eine Angewohnheit sich in Padfoot zu verwandeln, auch wenn er schon lange freigesprochen war. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.  
  
Er stutzte, verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück und öffnete die Tür vollständig. Remus lies die Tür normalerweise niemals geschlossen. Ohne darauf zu achten, was zu seinen Füßen lag, wollte Sirius in das Büro, stolperte und viel der Länge nach hin. "Ouch" er rieb sich das Kinn und hörte ein amüsiertes Kichern. "Das ist nicht lustig Moony" Remus half Sirius auf die Beine und kicherte immer noch.  
  
"Warum hast du auch etwas vor deiner Tür liegen?" beschwerte sich der Animagus. Remus' Kichern erstarb. "Was?" "Ich bin über etwas gestolpert!" "Nein, das meine ich nicht!" Remus hob den Kopf und blickte in Richtung Tür. Vor dem Rahmen lag etwas großes schwarzes. "Das ist ein Panther!" brachte Sirius hervor. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam auf das Tier zu. "Nein, ist es nicht" "Moony, ich glaube, du solltest mal deine Augen nachsehen lassen" "Sirius!"zischte der Werwolf, "Das ist Harry" "Was??" Remus hob das bewusstlose Tier hoch und legte es auf das Sofa, nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.  
  
Langsam verwandelte sich das Tier wieder zurück und Harrys dünner, zerstörter Körper versank in den weichen Kissen. "Harry?" flüsterte Sirius und strich seinem Patenkind durchs Haar. "Wir sollten ihn besser ins Bett bringen"  
Harrys Nase zuckte. Warum zuckte sie? Der junge Gryffindor öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte, es zu sehen. "Es tut mir Leid! ich wollte nicht... bitte es tut mir leid" flüsterte er schwach und seine Pate lächelte schief. "Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich niemals schlagen dürfen. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Pate, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. "Ich bin das schreckliche Patenkind" Erneut begann seine Nase zu zucken und aus seiner Magengegend lies sich ein lautes Grummeln vernehmen. "Du musst essen" sagte Sirius bestimmt und griff nach dem Tablett, welches auf dem Nachtschrank stand. Zu schwach, irgend etwas zu widersprechen versuchte Harry sich aufzusetzen. "Wo ist Draco?" Für einen kurzen Moment glitt ein Schatten über Sirius Gesicht, verschwand dann jedoch wieder.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wo Draco ist. Aber wenn du brav aufisst, werde ich ihn holen lassen. Und Hermine und Ron? Soll ich die auch holen?" "Nein" antwortete Harry hart und wandte den Kopf ab. Sirius überhörte den Ton und sprach weiter. "Dumbledore wird auch bald hier sein" "Ich will Dumbledore nicht sehen" Wieder dieser Hass in seiner Stimme, bemerkte Sirius. "Dann isst du jetzt und dann hole ich Draco, in Ordnung?" "Ich habe keinen Hunger. Kann Draco nicht jetzt-" "Harry, ob Hunger oder nicht, du wirst diese Suppe ganz leer essen. Sonst kein Draco" Harry schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte. Gemein   
  
Sirius lächelte und schob Harry Kissen in den Rücken, nahm dann das Tablett und hielt Harry den dampfende Löffel vor den Mund. Harry blickte Sirius starrend an, öffnete den Mund und schluckte. Als sein Mund wieder leer war, und warme Suppe seinen Hals hinunter in seinen Magen lief, griff er nach dem Löffel. Jedenfalls wollte er es, doch Sirius hielt diesen fest in seiner Hand.  
  
"Das gibt es doch nicht. Ich bin kein Kind Sirius" "Im Moment bist du eins, Harry" Wieder kam der Löffel. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch, das du Geräusche für Kleinkinder machst" "Tut mir Leid, aber dafür ist Moony zuständig. Als du noch ein Baby warst musste Moony und ich für eine ganze Woche auf dich aufpassen. Nicht das du ein nervendes Baby gewesen wärst, aber-"  
  
"Sirius hat sich schlimmer benommen, als du. Wenn du baden musstest, dann war Sirius am Ende immer genauso nass wie du. Oder ihr beide habt mich mit Milchreis beworfen.Man darf Padfoot nicht in die Nähe eines Babys lassen." kam Remus' amüsierte Stimme von der Tür. "Iss weiter!" kommentierte Sirius und wieder schob sich der Löffel in Harrys Mund. "Halt die Klappe Moony" sagte Sirius trocken und Remus lachte. "Sirius ich kann nicht mehr" beschwerte sich Harry. Der Suppenteller war erst halb leer. Sirius seufzte. "Harry, der Teller muss leer sein, sonst kein Ma- Draco" "Ich esse nachher weiter. Versprochen? Mir ist schlecht, ich kann nicht so viel essen" flehte Harry.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Diese Stimme kenn ich doch?  
  
Remus drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Büro. "Sirius! Hilf mir!" Remus Stimme hörte sich ringend an. Irgend etwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung. Auf dem Sofa in Remus' Büro saß-- Draco Malfoy. Verprügelt. Zusammengeschlagen. Draco Malfoy? "Was ist passiert? " drängte Sirius und begann ebenfalls Draco zu heilen. "Weasley dieses Schwein" sagte Draco. "Ouch" "Ron? Ron war das? Warum?" "Dieses widerwärtige miese Stück-" "Draco-" warnte Remus.  
  
"Er kam nicht damit klar, das sein goldener Junge vielleicht etwas mit einem Slytherin anfangen könnte. Wo ist Harry? Er muss hier sein" Remus wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius und deutet dann in Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Dort" Draco nickte und ging, nachdem er sicher war das er wieder geheilt war, durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer. Harry lag in einem großen weichen Bett, dessen Decken ihn fast vergruben. Der blonde Slytherin fühlte sich genauso müde, wie Harry aussah.  
  
"Hey Drac" kam die leise Stimme. Draco setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett und strich ihm sanft über die Haare. "Du hast Blut an deiner Wange" sagte Harry und hob einen schweren Arm und legte die Hand an Dracos Wange. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." "Wer war das?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Weasley" Dieser- Das Gesicht des Gryffindors wurde blank. "Wenn er dir noch einmal etwas antut, schwöre ich bei Gott, das ich ihn umbringen werde"  
  
"Harry, nicht. Weasley ist nicht mehr unser Problem. Das wichtigste ist, das du wieder zu Kräften kommst" "Weißt du, ich wundere mich wirklich, das du so anders geworden bist" "Ich liebe dich" sagte Draco plötzlich und grinste. "Und woher weiß ich das du die Wahrheit sagst?" grinste Harry und näherte sich mit seinem Kopf Dracos.  
  
"Oh da würde es viele Wege geben, es dir zu beweisen und- ich hab Veritasserum intus" Harry fiel wieder in die Kissen zurück starrte ungläubig in die grauen Augen des anderen.  
  
"Veritasserum? Warum?" Draco seufzte und seine grauen Augen funkelten. " Dieser verdammte Dumbledore hat mich unter den Imperius Fluch gesetzt und mich gezwungen es zu trinken." Harry schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. " Er weiß es also?" Draco weiß mit einer Handbewegung auf Harrys Arme. " Aber das ist nicht alles, oder?" fragte der junge Slytherin langsam. Harry öffnete die Augen. Nein, das ist es nicht " Nein" er vergrub seinen Kopf in Dracos Brust und atmete tief ein. " Harry?" Draco hielt den Kopf seine Freundes in den Händen und starrte in dessen unsehende Augen. "Harry!!!!" Dieser begann zu murmeln.  
  
"Sie.... tot... . nein. Sie sind tot. Voldemort. Nein... Hör auf,.... nein, .....oh mein Gott,..... sie sind tot.....Ich-.... nein,..... nein....., ich ,...... umgebracht, ......tot, .......ich wollte...... nicht.......Nein,...... Nein,......nein, nein,......nein,...... nein,..... nein,.... nein.....,nein, ......nein,..... nein.....,nein, .....nein,.....Nein,....nein,....nein, nein,.....nein,.....nein,...nein,....nein,...nein,...nein,...nein....,nein,. ..nein" Harry begann zu schluchzen und viel in Dracos Arme."Shh, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es wird alles wieder gut" "nein, nein, nein" Dann plötzlich war Harry still. Viel zu still.  
  
"Hon? Harry?" Draco legte Harrys schlaffen Kopf wieder zurück auf das Kissen. er atmete nicht. Nein. "Nein,Harry, verdammt das tust du mir jetzt nicht an. Professor!!" Das letzte Wort schrie Draco, nicht wissend, was er tun musste. Sekunden später war Remus mit seinem Zauberstab über Harry und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder in Gang zu bringen. "Harry?" Dracos Stimme war nur noch ganz klein. "Hey, keine Panik, So schnell wirst du mich nicht los!" Grüne Augen blickten ihn an. "Tu so etwas nie wieder!" Tränen bildete sich in Dracos Augen. War der Slytherin tatsächlich in der Lage, zu weinen`?  
  
"Du solltest schlafen Harry. Und du auch Draco" Die schloss sich hinter dem Werwolf. "Er hat Recht" Harry hob einen teile der schweren Decke und Draco sah ihn an. "Jetzt erlauben sie uns ja sogar schon zusammen zu schlafen" Harry grinste schwach. Draco warf seine Klamotten beiseite, bis er nur noch in Boxershorts war und kletterte zu Harry ins Bett."Ich glaube nicht, das wir dazu im Moment in der Lage wären"  
  
"Und ich bekomm noch nicht einmal einen Gute-Nacht Kuss?" Draco legte seine Arme e um den warmen Körper neben sich und küsste Harry langsam, sanft und sehr lange. Den Kopf auf Dracos Brust gelegt driftet Harry in eine tiefen Schlaf. Wenn doch alles so einfach wäre...  
"Albus, was führt dich hier her?" fragte Remus ruhig. Seine Stimme war müde und erschöpft. Doch die Sorge um Harry ließ ihn wach bleiben. Sirius war mit Hilfe eines Schlaftrankes auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. "Ich muss mit Harry sprechen" Noch bevor Remus den Direktor aufhalten konnte, hatte dieser die Tür zum Schlafraum geöffnete und fand Harry und Draco im Bett liegen- Harry hatte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust gebettet und schlief. Der Slytherin jedoch war wach. "Guten Abend Draco. Wie geht es dir?" "Sie brauchen gar nicht so nett zu sein Dumbledore" zischte er und Harrys Kopf bewegte sich. "huh? "fragte er verschlafen. Was ist jetzt schon wieder?  
  
"Schlaf weiter Hon" Harry dies auch gerne getan, hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht unterbrochen. "Ich muss mit dir reden Harry, unter vier Augen" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. "Was sie mir sagen wollen, können sie genauso gut auch vor Draco sagen" Der alte Mann seufzte und setze sich auf das Ende des Bettes. Automatisch drückte sich Harry näher an Draco. Verschwinde von hier "Harry, deine Verwandten sind heute morgen tot aufgefunden worden. Es scheint als hätte man sie im Sommer ermordet"  
  
"Ich weiß" Ein Wunder das sie darauf gekommen sind, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut Albus. "Wie ,du weißt es? Hast du davon geträumt?"fragte Dumbledore erstaunt. "Was interessiert sie das?"  
  
"Harry, ich mache mir, so wie viele andere auch, Sorgen um dich."Der schwarzhaarige Junge lachte laut auf. "Sie machen sich Sorgen? Ach ja richtig, ich vergaß, man sollte seine Spielzeuge gut und heil lassen, damit man sie auch richtig gebrauchen kann. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich ihnen so sehr vertraut habe. Man lernt aus Fehlern. Ich habe gelernt ihnen nicht mehr zu vertrauen"  
  
"Harry, was redest du da? Glaubst du, du wärst nur eine Waffe gegen Voldemort?" "Was bin ich denn sonst?" Ich habe deine Lügen so satt   
  
"Wir haben uns überlegt, das wir dich für eine Therapie nach St.Mungos schicken" wechselte Dumbledore das Thema. Harry rang nach Atem. "Das können sie nicht machen, Sirius- "  
  
"Ist nicht mehr dein Erziehungsberechtigter. Wir, damit meine ich die Professoren und mich, haben, da du noch ein Kind bist, für die nächste Zeit das Sorgerecht über dich übernommen. Sirius wird in kurzer zeit für eine weitere Mission aufbrechen und wir halten es für Sinnvoll, das jemand ein Auge auf dich wirft"was bildet sich dieser alte man ein?  
  
"Ein Kind? Ich? Was glauben sie eigentlich mit wem sie reden? Hätten sie auch nur ein Fünkchen Ahnung, was sie da sagen, gegen wen sie es sagen- ich fass es nicht. Glaubt ihr tatsächlich, ich würde mich vom nächsten Turm stürzen?" spie Harry wütend. Etwas in seiner Stimme hatte sich verändert. Eine Aura, die die von Dumbledore bei weitem überragte, hatte sich um ihn aufgebaut und die Magie, die den Raum erfüllte war beinahe greifbar. "es schmerzt mich, as sagen zu müssen, aber ja wir halten es für durchaus möglich, das du einen Suizidversuch planst. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, deinen Tarnumhang und die Karte Remus zu übergeben"  
  
"Professor, das können sie nicht machen" flüsterte Draco. "Ich werde meinen Umhang behalten.Sie haben nicht das-" "Als dein Vormund habe ich das Recht- "In Harrys Gesicht machte sich blanke Wut breit.Er zitterte. "Das haben sie nicht."  
  
Dann lachte der Gryffindor plötzlich laut aus. "Ich hätte es viel eher bemerken müssen. Ich muss zugeben, das war naiv von mir. Es steht ihnen doch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich weiß warum sie sich 'Sorgen' machen. Es war damals genauso, nicht wahr? Der arme, einsame Tom. Sie hätten ihm damals helfen müssen. Ich werde sie in ein kleines Geheimnis einweihen.  
  
Oder nein, sie können lange darauf warten, das ich es ihnen erzähle. Sie können es selber herausfinden, Professorchen" Dumbledore blieb vor staunen de Mund offen. War das dort tatsächlich Harry? Was war aus dem Harry gewordne, den sie kannten? "Ich habe es Granger auch schon gesagt. Der alte Harry ist gestorben. Jedes mal eine kleines Stückchen mehr. Wenn Vernon - nein, wenn niemand sich auch nur ein kleines Stückchen um mich gekümmert hat und als Voldemort mir erzählte, wer ich bin, nein, was ich bin, ist der alte Harry gestorben. Zusammen mit Voldemort"  
  
"Vol- Voldemort ist tot?" "Wow, sie sind sprachlos. Das ich das noch erleben darf!"sagte Harry voller Verachtung. "Voldemort, mein 'Erzfeind' hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich weiss jetzt, wer ich bin,doch wissen sie es auch? Wenn sie es wüssten, dann würden sie jetzt verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen. Gib es zu Albus, du hasst schon wieder versagt. Genauso wie damals. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich die gesamte Welt mir unterwerfen. Ich könnte Muggel und Zaubererwelt regieren. Ich könnte machen, was ich wollte. Und du hättest keinerlei Macht gegen mich" ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Gryffindors aus. "ES REICHT!" Tut es das wirklich?  
  
Albus Dumbledore hielt sich eigentlich für einen Menschen, der nicht so schnell wütend wurde, doch was sich dieser Junge leistete, war zuviel. Eine magische Aura bildete sich um den Direktor und er ging einen Schritt in die Mitte des Raumes.  
  
" ich weiß nicht, für wen du dich hältst, Harry Potter, aber so hast du kein Recht mit mir zu sprechen. Du liegst richtig , ich habe versagt. ich hätte Tom damals helfen müssen, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders geworden. Du bist Gryffindors letzter Erbe, dennoch bist du nicht mächtig genug, Voldemorts Platz einzunehmen! Sag mir, Harry, würdest du jemals auf die dunkle Seite wechseln?" Oh , Albus ich bin noch so vieles mehr...  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe soviel gesehen, mehr als du Albus. Und das schließt das besiegen Grindewalds mit ein, bevor du das sagst. Grindewald war nur ein kleiner unter vielen, der verzweifelt nach macht suchte. Es gab viele von ihnen. Ich habe sie alle gesehen. Doch keiner von ihnen war so wie er. Wie, du weisst nicht, wer er war? Ich bitte dich Albus" Harry lachte erneut. "Was lernst du deinen Schülern eigentlich?"  
  
"Bis jetzt hielt ich dich von einen meiner Schüler, Harry" antwortete Dumbledore kalt. "Ich war einer deiner Schüler, Albus. Vor dem Sommer wusste ich schließlich nicht, wer ich war. Es tat so weh, Albus. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr es mich geschmerzt hat, es von Voldemort zu erfahren? Er hat mir sogar einen Pakt angeboten. Würde ich mich an seine Seite stellen, würden wir zusammen die Welt regieren." "Was hat Voldemort die erzählt, Harry? war es wieder einer seiner Lügen?"  
  
"Dieses eine Mal hat Tom nicht gelogen. Ich würde dich bitten, uns jetzt alleine zu lassen" "Ich könnte dich jeder Zeit von der Schule werfen" Harry setze ein wissendes Lächeln auf. "Nein, das kannst du nicht. Du hast tatsächlich keine Ahnung, mit wem du sprichst. Tut mir Leid. Sobald du herausgefunden hast, wer ich bin, werden wir erneut reden. Mit anderen Rollen. Du weisst, wo die Tür ist?" Ohne es selber zu wollen bewegte sich der Schulleiter auf die Tür zu und schloss sie. "Harry" fragte Draco zitternd. "Was- was ist hier passiert?" Der Gryffindor sah den Slytherin mit einer Mischung aus Trauer, Verzweiflung und Verwirrung an. "Bitte hilf mir Draco .Bitte" Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Armen. "Ich habe solche Angst" flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.  
  
Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. Remus hatte Dumbledore selten so in Rage gesehen "Ich werde veranlassen, das Mr. Potter noch heute von dieser Schule entfernt wird" Remus stand auf. "Du kannst ihn doch nicht rauswerfen! In seinem Zustand sollte er nirgendwo hingehen, außer ins Bett!" "Remus, du hast keine Ahnung, mit wie wenig Respekt Harry Potter mich eben behandelt hat. Er hat doch tatsächlich die Frechheit mir zu erzählen Voldemort wäre tot! Und er wird nach St. Mungos gehen und das schon heute Abend!" Der Direktor stürmte aus Remus Büro und ließ die Tür so laut Knallen, das Sirius vor Schreckt vom Sofa viel. "Sirius, ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem"  
So ihr Lieben! Mal wieder ein neues Chap!!!! Hat's euch denn gefallen??? Hmh, und noch immer ist nicht ganz klar, wer Harry ist und was ihm passiert ist.... vielleicht im nächsten Chapter? Bis zum nächsten chap, eure Kathriena  
Review's::::: jeh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me reviews ^___^:::::::::::::::::I luv u all!!!!:::::::::::::  
  
Ginny: erst mal vielen Dank für deine Review, das Draco dem Imperius Fluch nicht abschütteln kann hat noch etwas mit dem Plot zu tun, bzw. das Harry es kann. Und alles weitere wird in den nächsten Chaps hoffentlich noch klarer!!! Enjoy reading!  
  
Francis: hier, wieder ein neues chap!!! Aber der Cliffie war doch gar nicht sooo gemein? ^__^  
  
Lauriel: Danke für deine Review *knuddel* bin nicht auf deiner Schleimspur ausgerutscht und deshalb is hier och schon das nächste Chap für dich!!!  
  
Silverwolfe: Danke für dein revu... die Idee mit dem Panther is mir glaub ich in der Nacht gekommen, als ich eines meiner Poster angeguckt hab...das is nämlich so einer drauf ^__^ Ich hoffe, dir hat das Chap gefallen???? =))  
  
Matjes: *Katriena duckt sich und versteckt sich hinter ihrem Comp* nicht ausflippen, das good ol Katriena es immer noch nicht verraten hat, ja? *grins* danke für deine Revu!!  
  
Angel- liam : Daaaaaankeschööööön!!! Ach ja, mir gefällt catch me if u can total gut, bitte update ganz schnell, ja? Dann beeil ich mich mit dem nächsten chap ^__^  
  
Dörte : Danke für dein Review!!!!!!! Enjoy reading!  
  
Jessy: danke für das Lob, ich liebe slash auch..und vor allem draco/ harry *dahinschmelz* Viel spaß beim nächsten chap!  
  
Linthal: Hier, für dich, das nächste chap!!!! =))  
  
And last but not least: EngelKatja: Danke für dein großes Lob *knuddel* ich freue mich , das die meine ff 's gefallen =)))  
  
::::::::::::::::::...Ich freue mich über jedeeeeeee Revu!!!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Er will was???!" ungläubig starrte Sirius den Werwolf an, erhob sich dann und eilte auf die Tür zu, die ins Schlafzimmer führte. "Lass ihn schlafen, Sirius. Hast du die Magie gespürt. Die aus dem Raum kam? Das war Wahnsinn!"  
  
"Wahnsinn ist, was Albus machen will! Wenn Harry in St. Mungos ist, wird Voldemort ein leichtes daran haben, ihn zu bekommen! Das gesamte Ministerium wimmelt doch von Death Eatern, wieso vertraut Dumbledore ihnen jetzt wieder? Ich versteh das nicht!"  
  
"Aber was sollen wir machen, Sirius? Dumbledore kann machen was er will, ihm gehört diese Schule. Und ich halte es auch für nötig, das Harry eine Therapie bekommt, er hat viel zu viel durch machen müssen, wovon ich denke, das wir nur halb so viel wissen. Was ist im letzen Sommer passiert, dass er so auf alles reagiert? Und warum lässt er nicht zu, dass ihn jemand hilft?"  
  
"Moony, bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich dachte, du wärst auf Harrys Seite!" Remus seufzte. "Natürlich bin ich das, aber ich will, das es ihm wieder gut geht, und er der gleiche sorgenfreie Junge wird, der er vorher war." Sirius schüttelte traurig den Kopf. " Das wird er nie wieder sein. Warum unterstützt du Dumbledore?"  
  
"Weil ich will , dass es Harry wieder gut geht! Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen!" "Bis du verstehst, das wenn ihr Harry nach St. Mungos bringt, und ich schwöre dir, er wird ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig gehen, kann Voldemort mit ihm machen, was er will! Dort ist nichts, was ihn beschützen kann! Bist du so naiv, oder tust du nur so? Ich schwöre dir, der eklige Schleimbeutel hat dir den Kopf verdreht!"  
  
"Lass Severus aus dem Spiel! Er hat nichts damit zu tun!" brachte Remus hinter geschlossenen Zähnen hervor. "Wie soll ich ihn daraus lassen, wenn Harry auf dem Spiel steht?! Snape setzt was weiß ich was in deinen Kopf- "  
  
"Ganz im Gegenteil, Black" kam eine neue, zischend kalte Stimme von der Tür. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte unbemerkt die Tür geöffnet und das Gespräch belauscht. "Ausnahmsweise und ich bitte Merlin das es nur dieses eine Mal ist, bin ich tatsächlich deiner Meinung" Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und blieb still. "Severus, warum- " begann Remus verblüfft, verstummte dann jedoch durch einen Blick , den Snape ihm zuwarf. "Remus, wenn Potter die Schule verlässt, werden die Death Eater ihn sofort haben und dann Gnade uns Gott."  
  
"Warum?" Hatte der Werwolf es etwa immer noch nicht verstanden? Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Wenn Voldemort es schaffen sollte, Potter auf seine Seite zu ziehen, mit welchen Mitteln auch immer, wird die Zaubererwelt untergehen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Als Harry Stunden später wieder erwachte fühlte er sich kräftiger, stand auf und zog sich seine schwarze Roben wieder an. Er sieh so jung aus, wenn er schläft....  
  
Draco schlief noch immer, als eine kleine Eule gegen das Fenster flog und nachdem Harry es geöffnet hatte auf dem Schreibtisch rast machte. Ohne etwas zu sagen nahm Harry den Brief, den die Eule im Schnabel hatte und las ihn.  
  
" Mr. Harry Potter, ihre Anwesenheit wird in meinem Büro sofort verlangt. Kommen sie sofort. A. Dumbledore"  
  
Harry seufzte und ging zum Bett hinüber um den Slytherin zu wecken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wenig später liefen die beiden Hand in Hand in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, bis der blonde Slytherin schließlich die Stille brach. "Und du wirst wirklich nicht gehen?" fragte er leise. Harry blieb stehen und strich Draco sanft über die Wange. Er sieht so niedlich aus...."Ich werde doch nicht aus der Schule spazieren und mich irgendeiner Therapie unterziehen. Und außerdem wäre Dumbledore so dumm, wenn er es doch versuchen würde"  
  
Draco senkte den Blick. "Hey" sagte der schwarzhaarige leise und legte Draco eine Hand unter das Kinn, so dass er ihn ansehen musste. "Ich lass dich schon nicht alleine" Das würde ich niemals tunSanft küsste er Draco und spürte, wie die Hände des anderen in seine Haare wanderten.  
  
"Sagst du mir irgendwann die ganze Wahrheit?" forderte er, als der Kuss schließlich brach. Harry nickte. "Wenn alles vorbei ist, wirst du alles erfahren...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Du willst mich also immer noch rauswerfen?" fragte Harry mit seltsamer Stimme. Du bist so dumm  
  
Dumbledores Augen hatten ihr Funkeln verloren und sein Mund war hart. "Du wirst in zwei Stunden die Schule verlassen und nach St. Mungos gehen. Das Ministerium wird solange du in St. Mungos behandelt wirst, deinen Zauberstab verwahren. Ich bitte dich nun, ihn mir zu geben."  
  
Harry stand auf uns stütze sich mit den Armen auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf und war somit nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von Albus' Gesicht entfernt.  
  
"Wage es nicht" flüsterte er. Auch der Direktor erhob sich und starrte in die grünen Augen vor sich, die plötzlich so alt aussahen, so wissend , das es ihm kalt den Rücken runter lief.  
  
" Mach ich dir Angst, Albus?" flüsterte der Junge und grinste. Die Kerzen an den Wänden verloren ihren Schein und legten den Raum in Dunkelheit. Nur die untergehende Sonne brachte noch ein wenig Licht in das Runde Zimmer. Es war beinahe unheimlich. Draco, der die gesamte Zeit am Fenster gestanden hatte, zuckte zusammen. "Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen, Harry" warnte der Direktor mit kalter Stimme.  
  
"Willst du mir drohen? Schon wieder? Ich denke, wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon mal, erinnerst du dich ganz leise?" "Ich will dir nicht drohen, ich will dich warnen"  
  
"Glaubst du nicht, das ich dich nicht lieber warnen sollte?"  
  
"DAS REICHT JETZT!" Der alte Mann richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und - "Komm schon, du willst doch nicht schon wieder den Imperius Fluch benutzen? Erst an meinem Freund und jetzt an mir? Ich bin enttäuscht"  
  
Wie konnte es der Junge wagen, immer noch so ruhig zu bleiben? "MARIONETTA! Brüllte Dumbledore und blaue Funken flogen auf Harry zu, der den Spruch mit voller Wucht abbekam. Kannst du das nicht ein bisschen besser machen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ zu, das seine gesamte macht in seinen Adern floss, so dass er sie förmlich spüren konnte.  
  
"Komm schon, zeig doch endlich mal was du kannst" forderte der Gryffindor und erneut bildetet sich eine schwarze, mächtige Aura um ihn. Dann flogen die Flüche in dem kleinen Zimmer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco, der das gesamte Gespräch kommentarlos beobachtete hatte, ging einen Schritt zurück und stand direkt in der Fensternische. Der Weg zur Tür war versperrt, doch das war ihm ziemlich egal, denn gerade jetzt konnte er Harry nicht alleine lassen.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige schlug sich jedoch ganz gut und es war Draco als ob der junge Gryffindor noch nicht einmal seine gesamte Macht - weiter kam der Slytherin nicht und das nächste, was er merkte war, wie eine riesige Welle aus Magie ihn aus dem Zimmer und in die Luft warf. Dann viel er.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh mein Gott Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, als Harry sah, wie die Magie, aus seinen Fingern durch den Raum raste und sämtliche Fensterscheiben zerstörte. Dumbledore lag bewusstlos am Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er war, wie Draco aus dem Fenster hinaus geschleudert wurde, ihn aus weiten grauen Augen anstarrte und dann ins Schwarze nichts viel.  
  
"Nein" flüsterte er und sprang hinter seinem Freund in die Tiefe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N SOOOOOOOOO....... als erstes :: bitte tut mir nix, aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit, diesen Chapter eher zu posten...tut mir ganz dollllle leid!!!!! Aber ein ganz klitze kleine Bitte hab ich dann doch noch..... bitte revut ja? *ganz lieb guck*  
  
So und nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern!!  
  
Fang ich am Besten mal mit der Lauriel an.... vielen dollen Dank für deine Revu, und das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern tut mir wirklich leid, aber wie du ja schon vermutet hast, bin ich Beta-Reader-Los.  
  
Also in diesem Sinne: *Hält ein riesiges Schild hoch* ICH SUCHE EINEN BETA- READER!!!!! Wer Lust hat, meldet sich bitte unter sweetbuffy@gmx.li oder sagte es einfach in der Review!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WICHTIG!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yvymaus: vielen Dank für deine Liebe Revu!!!!! Ich freu mich, das du noch immer zu meinen treuen Reviewer gehörst!!!!  
  
Ralna: Daaaaankeschön!!!!!!!!!!!! *knuddel* Hier ist der nächste Teil!  
  
Matjes: ........bitte bitte bitte bitte....tu mir nix!!! Ich bin nur eine kleine Autorin, die es liebt ihre Leser auf die Folter zu spannen!!! *evil grins* Aber bitte tu mir nix, ja? *lieb guck* Irgendwann wirst du es erfahren.....irgendwann in naher Zukunft.....oder vielleicht auch nieeeeeeeeeeeeemals....hehe.....nieeeeemals!!!!!!!!! ^__^ freu mich doch über jede Revu von dir! !!*knuddel*  
  
Ariel: Oh ja! Ein Lollie!!!1 Bekomm ich ihn trotzdem, obwohl ich dich so lange hab warten lassen? *lieb guck und das nächste chap hoffentlich schneller rausbekomm* Und als ich deine Revu gelesen hab, dachte ich zuerst, oje, oh nein, sie hat meinen Plot erraten.....aber nööööööööö unser kleiner Harry is leider nix von alledem!!! Jippie!!!!!!!!! Bekomm ich meinen Keks?? ^__^  
  
Soo, des wars, see u in the next chap!!! Cu Katriena 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry fühlte die Luft an sich vorbei zischen, als er aus dem Fenster sprang. Das werden wir niemals überleben..... für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und fühlte dann, wie sich etwas riesiges, schwarzes auf seinem Rücken erhob und ihn schneller werden ließ. Jetzt hatte er Draco erreicht und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Oh bitte... Das schwarze auf seinem Rücken entfaltete sich zu zwei mächtigen Flügeln und stoppte ihren Fall ein wenig, bevor sie, Harry voran, mit voller Wucht auf dem nassen Boden aufschlugen. Dann wurde es schwarz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius, Severus und Remus eilten durch die vielen Gänge Hogwarts, auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Je näher sie dem Büro kamen, desto höher wurde der Grad der Zerstörung. Die Fensterscheiben waren zerstört und jede Menge kleine Splitter knirschten unter den Schritten der Männer. Die Luft war angefüllt mit knisternder Magie, die langsam weniger wurde und trotzdem den drei Zauberer das Atme erschwerte.  
  
Selbst unten im Kerker hatte Severus die Magie Welle spüren können, die kurz vorher das Schloss erschüttert hatte. Nicht einmal, als Voldemort auf der Höhe seiner Macht regiert hatte, war die Magie so stark gewesen. Und der Gedanke, das diese Art von Magie, diese endlos erscheinende Macht, in dem Körper eines Kindes- nein eines jungen Mannes- schlummerte und darauf wartete entlassen zu werden, beunruhigte Severus.  
  
"Seht euch das an!" Der Meister der Zaubertränke blieb stehen und starrte das bisschen an, was von dem einst schönen, steinernen Wasserspeier übrig geblieben war. "Oh mein Gott"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ennervate!" Draco fühlte, wie er zurück ins Bewusstsein gerissen wurde, schlug die Augen auf und blickte in ein Gesicht, das Harrys auf dem ersten Blick komplett ähnelte. Jedenfalls der Harry, den er vor dem Sommer gekannt hatte.  
  
"Wie geht es dir und wer bist du?" Draco sah sich um. Der Harry Zwilling war größer als Harry und sah beim zweiten hinsehen auch nicht ganz genauso aus wie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. "Wir konnten deinen Freund hier zwar aufwecken, doch er scheint in einer Art Schock zu sein. Was fehlt ihm?" Neben dem Harry Zwilling stand ein Junge in ihrem Alter mit schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren, mit blitzenden blauen Augen und einem Lächeln, das jeden hinreißen würde. Dann sah er Harry auf dem Boden liegen. "Harry?" fragte er besorgt und war in Windeseile an der Seite seines Freundes.  
  
"Drake" krächzte Harry und schloss die Augen. "Nicht einschlafen, Hon. Ich weiß nicht, wo du uns hingebracht hast, also kannst du jetzt nicht schlafen und mir die ganze Schuld geben" Draco lächelte fast. Die beiden Jungen tauschten Blicke aus. "Ich glaube, wir sollten euch zu unserem Schulleiter bringen, der kann euch bestimmt helfen" Der langhaarige Junge nickte. "Kannst du aufstehen, Hon?" Mit Dracos Hilfe stand Harry auf wackeligen Beinen und klammerte sich an Dracos Hand. Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?   
  
"Wo sind wir?" sprach Draco Harrys Gedanken aus. Der Langhaarige war schneller beim antworten. "Ihr seit hier auf Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich glaube wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Sirius Black und das ist mein Partner in Crime, James Potter" Nein- das ist nicht wahr  
  
Harry wurde noch bleicher, als er sowieso schon war und blieb stehen. Draco drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn warm an. "Können wir uns beeilen? Harry war... krank und ist erst heute aus unserem Krankenflügel entlassen worden" sagte Draco etwas unsicher. Die Vier gingen weiter und kam in kurzer Zeit an dem steinernen Wasserspeier an.  
  
Die gesamte Zeit ging Harry nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wie zum Teufel waren sie in der Vergangenheit gelandet?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James, Sirius, was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich. Er erschien Draco viel jünger, als zuvor. Und freundlicher. "Professor, die beiden sind plötzlich in die Schule apparriert" erklärte Sirius die Situation. Weis er nicht, das man nicht in Hogwarts apperieren und disapperien kann?  
  
"Danke, das ihr sie zu mir gebrach habt, aber geht jetzt wieder zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum" Die beiden Jungen nickten und verschwanden. "Mein Name ist Professor Dumbledore und ich bin Direktor dieser Schule. Und ihr seit?" Harry starrte Dumbledore mit klaren grünen Augen an. Dumbledore lief es kalt dem Rücken herunter. Wer war dieser Junge und warum traute er ihm nicht? fragte er sich.  
  
"Ich bin Draco Malloy und das ist-" "Harry Rey " Draco zuckte bei Harrys Stimme zusammen. Wieso dieser Name? Er klang irgendwie Spanisch. Nur was bedeutete es? "Ach ja, ihr seit die Beiden neuen Austauschschüler aus Amerika." Harry und Draco wechselten einen kurzen Blick.  
  
Amerika? fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. Was zum Teufel sollen wir in Amerika? "Sehr schön. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass das Sorting schon vorbei ist, wobei ihr in eines der vier Schulhäuser eingeteilt werdet. Ihr braucht einfach nur diesen Hut aufsetzten, um zu sehen, in welches Haus ihr gehört" Dumbledore reichte Draco den ihm nur allzu bekannten sprechenden Hut und Draco setze ihn auf.  
  
"Oh Zeitreisende, wie interessant. Oh ja, ich weiß das beste Haus für dich- GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Was? Drake- ein Gryffindor? Na toll, dann lande ich in Slytherin Verwundert nahm Draco den Hut ab und reichte ihm seinen Freund.  
  
"Noch ein Zeitreisender. Die steht das Haus in dem du landest auch fest!" SLY- " Oh Gott, wie konnte ich es nur übersehen! Du bist für keines der Häuser geeignet- ich könnte dich in jedes stecken, also wähle!"  
  
"Wie meinst du das??" "Wie ich es gesagt habe. Wähle eines der Häuser. Dir steht großes bevor"  
  
"Dann will ich nach-"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Der Hut sprach die letzten Wörter laut aus und Harry setze den Hut ab. "Was hat der Hut zu dir gesagt? Du hattest ihn ziemlich lange auf" fragte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern in seinen Augen. "Nichts" Wieder war dieser Unterton in seiner Stimme. Dumbledore nahm sich vor in naher Zukunft mit diesem Jungen zu sprechen. "Ich bringe euch jetzt zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Der Direktor erhob sich und Draco reichte Harry seine Hand. Der kleinere Gryffindor griff sie und warf einen letzen Blick in das Runde Zimmer. Wie viel weiß Dumbledore?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wir können nur von Glück sagen, das die Treppe noch heile ist" sagte Remus, als er und die anderen sich einen Weg an den Trümmern vorbei gebahnt hatten und nun die Treppen zum Büro hinauf liefen. "Wieso dreht sich dieses verdammte Ding nicht mehr?" fluchte Sirius und zuckte zusammen als sein Fuß erneut auf Splitter traf. "Weil dein Patensohn sie ebenfalls zerstört hat, du Idiot" zischte Severus und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
"Halt deinen Mund Snape" kam Sirius kalte Antwort und Severus hätte schon eine passende Antwort auf den Animagus gehabt, wäre er nicht in Remus hinein gelaufen , der plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war. "Remus?" Der Werwolf ging einen Schritt weiter in den Raum, der einmal ein Büro gewesen war und Severus schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Sirius, der noch immer nicht ins Zimmer getreten war. Und dann- "Scheiße" Das Zimmer, sofern man es noch als ein solches bezeichnen konnte, glich ebenfalls einem Schlachtfeld. Die Portraits, die sonst die Wände zierten waren verschwunden, geflüchtet vor dem, was hier passiert war.  
  
"Black, Remus helft mir!" Severus hatte etwas weißes bärtiges entdeckt und begonnen, die Trümmer wegzuräumen. "ist das Dumbledore?" Diese Frage war überflüssig, denn in diesem Moment hatte Remus das letzte Brett weggezaubert und der Körper des Direktors kam zum Vorschein. "Lebt er noch?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig. Severus nickte. "Lasst ihn uns in den Krankenflügel bringen. Wenn er aufwacht, kann er uns erklären, wo Potter ist" Schweigend verließen die drei, Dumbledore auf einer Trage hinter sich schwebend, den Raum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die Gänge waren nur spärlich beleuchtet, Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Er wurde mit jedem Schritt langsamer und hielt sich immer mehr an seinem Freund fest. "Harry?" "Geht schon" Sie setzen ihren Weg fort und gelangen zum Portrait der fetten Dame. "Schwachsinn" "Genau das ist es" murmelte die Dame, wütend aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt worden zu sein.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, nur ein paar Schüler hockten vor dem Kamin und sahen beim Eintreten des Direktors erschrocken auf. "Professor, was für eine Ehre sie in unserem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen!" rief Sirius Black, sprang auf und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. Der Angesprochene Professor grinste.  
  
"Wen hätte ich auch anders erwartet, wenn ich um halb Elf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehe, als dich Sirius." Dann deutete er auf Harry Draco. "Das sind Draco Malloy und Harry Rey. Sie werden in eure Klasse gehen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch um die beiden kümmert" Damit verließ der Direktor den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Harry stand an Draco gelehnt und starrte seine Eltern an. James saß auf einem Sofa, seine schwarzen Haare wirr, wie sein eigenes und Lily mit den selben grünen Augen saß neben ihm. Er wollte nur noch weglaufen, weg von seinen Eltern, weg von Sirius, weg von dieser Schule. Wärme breitete sich von Draco' s Hand aus.  
  
"Da seit ihr ja wieder! Sirius und mich kennt ihr ja schon, diese bezaubernde Wesen ist Lily Evans und das ist Remus Lupin"  
  
"Hey! " "Hi, äm, Harry? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Remus besorgt. Nein, ich glaube nicht... "Hm..." murmelte Harry und fiel zur Erde. Er wäre gefallen, wenn Draco ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. "Harry!" rief Lily. Draco hielt Harry auf den Armen, der Teenager war viel zu leicht für ihn. Und er brauchte Ruhe. "Er ist nur erschöpft" murmelte der ehemalige Slytherin.  
  
"Ich zeig dir den Schlafraum. Eure Sachen sind auch schon dort" sagte Remus und lief eine kleine Treppe hinauf, die, wie Draco annahm, zu den Schlafräumen führte. Sirius lief unruhig durch den Raum. "Bist du dir sicher, das wir ihn nicht zu Madame Pomfrey bringen sollten?" Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, wirklich nicht" er drehte sich um und folgte Remus. Der einzige, der auf dem Sofa geblieben war, war James. Hatte er als einziger die vielen Narben und Wunden auf Harrys Arm gesehen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Puuh, jetzt ist auch der nächste Chap fertig *freu* Eigentlich wollte ich das letze Chap ein wenig länger machen, aber der Cliffy bot sich sooo schön an... *g* Ich hoffe, dieser Chap hat euch genauso gut gefallen?? Ja? Nein? Schreibt mir eine klitze kleine Revu? Ja? Und bevor ich nu mit den Antworten auf meine gaaanz lieben Revus beginne, muss ich mich bei Ariel fürs Beta- readen bedanken!!!!!! *knuddel* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVUS!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ariel::: Ach nu wieder gaanz dollen, vielen Dank für deine Revu *ganz fest drück*  
  
Matjes::: *hinter einem Baum im Garten versteck und ebenfalls die weiße Fahne schwenk* Hier hast du deinen nächsten Teil!!!!!!! *fühlt sich wie, als wenn sie einem kleinen Kind einen Lollie hinhält* ^__^ Nich die Arme kleine Katiena hauen!!!! Nöööö!!!!! So was darfst du nich machen!!!! Schäm dich!!! *ggggg* Ein ganz ganz dickes Danke für deinen ganzen Revus und *ganz dick knuddel* ^__^  
  
Koorime::: Daaaanke!!!! Aber..hmh....das mit dem Happy End.....hmh....weis noch net so genau ^__^ *kein sooo großer Happy End Fan ist* =)) Enjoy reading!  
  
Lauriel::: Oh du Arme!!!!!! War der Zahnarzt soo böse? *Zahnärzte auch nicht mag* Ich find die grausam, die halbgötter in weiß... aber ich war gar nicht sooo fieß...vielleicht kommt ja noch ein noch gemeinerer Cliffy...Wer weiß? *evil grins* Hab einen ganz lieben Beta reader gefunden *g* Hmh, es brennt mir auf der Zunge es jemanden zu verraten, was mit dem armen kleinen Harry passiert ist, aber das würde ja die Spannung nehmen, oder? *grins*  
  
Darling:::: Hi du!! Vielen Dank für deine revu!!!! Und ich hba schon einen Beta reader gefunden, aber trozdem ganz ganz dollen Dank, das du dich auch angeboten hast *fest drück*  
  
Yvymaus:: NÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ bin nicht gemein.....nöööööö...oder vielleicht doch ein gaaanz kleines bisschen ^__^ hab auch ganz schnell weitergeschrieben!!!! *g*  
  
Prinzess::: Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke und nochmals Danke für deine Revu *freu* Ich freue mich, das dir meine Story gefällt und hoffe, das dir dieses Chap genauso gut gefallen hat?  
  
Zissy:::Hallö!!!!! Ein ganz großes Dankeschön für deine Revu!! *knuddel*  
  
Vs. Goliath:::: Ich freue mich, das Harry gruselig rüber kommt *juhu*!!! Daaanke!!  
  
Ralna:::: *sich immer ganz ganz ganz doll freut, wenn sie solche Revu bekommt* Hier ist schon der nächste teil für dich!!! 0)))  
  
Selene::::Ganz dolle vielen großen übermächtigen Dank für deine Revu!!!!! *knuddel* Ich hoffe, das sich die vielen Fragen im Laufe der Geschichte langsam aber sicher auflösen können und am Ende alles klar ist ^__^  
  
Claudia::: Hier ist der nächste Teil!!!!!!!!! Viel spaß!!!!  
  
Alien::: Wie war das noch? Die letzen werden die Ersten sein *gg* Vielen dank für deine Revu!!  
  
Genral Puh- Schell :::: Juhu!!!!!!!!!!! Du warst meine 40 Reviewerin!!!!!!!! Ein riesiges Dankeschön!!!! Abe Ich hab eine gaaaaaaaaaaanz kleine Bitte an dich? Kannst du bitte ganz ganz schnell das nächste Kapitel von L'autre Papa updaten???? Bitte Bitte? With a strawberry on top? ^__^  
  
Sooooo, und nu isses auch schon wieder vorbei für Heute.... *schnief* aber im nächsten Chap sehen wir uns ja wieder! Bis denne!!!! ^__^ Cu Katriena 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ich finde trotzdem, das wir ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen sollen" wiederholte Sirius und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Nein" meinte James abwesend. "Jamie?" James sah auf. Lily hatte wieder ihren platz an seiner Seite eingenommen. "Was ist los?" James seufzte.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry. Ich kenne ihn seit fast einer halben Stunde und in dieser Zeit ist mir klar geworden, das dieser Junge erstens nicht der ist, der er zu scheinen sehnt zweitens, das er ein Geheimnis hat und drittens das ich ihm vertraue"  
  
"Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen? Die waren unheimlich" "Ich find es süß, wie besorgt Draco um ihn ist" sagte Lily kichernd. "Tja, ihr Mädels habt es echt schwer" Sirius seufzte sehr tief.  
  
"Erst wird verkündigt, das unser Quidditch Star in festen Händen ist und dann kommt noch heraus, das Hogwarts meist geliebter Single mit unser aller Lieblingswerwolf zusammen ist, was natürlich keiner weiß, das er ein Werwolf ist. Und nun haben wir zwei gutaussehende neue Schüler und sie sind ein Paar. Obwohl Harry schon ziemlich krank aussieht. Aber diese Augen..."  
  
"Hey!" Remus lehnte sich von hinten über Sirius und schlang seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes. "Und ich?" "Keine Angst, ich lauf dir nicht weg! Du bist doch mein Lieblingswolf" "Ich bin der einzige den du kennst" grummelte Remus.  
  
"Hm, soll ich dir beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" Sirius grinste, bis über beide Ohren. "Ja, tu das, aber vielleicht könntet ihr diesmal einen vernünftigen Silencio- Zauber über euer Bett legen? Das letzte Mal hat man euch bis durch die geschlossene Tür gehört!" "Tja, Jamsie Mausie, damit musst du leben" "Nenn mich nicht so" murmelte James. "Gute Nacht ihr Zwei" Remus und Sirius liefen Hand in Hand in ihren Schlafraum.  
  
"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lily. James zog sie näher an sich heran. "Natürlich. Ich bin doch immer in Ordnung, warum fragst du?" Er sah sie unschuldig an und hoffte, sie würde ihm glauben. "Ich weiß nicht. Du bist in letzter Zeit manchmal so seltsam. Und vor allem seitdem du dieses Päckchen bekommen hast.  
  
Weißt du noch? Das mit dem schwarzen Umschlag. Du bist ganz blass geworden und hast das Paket in das Feuer hier im Gemeinschaftsraum geworfen.  
  
Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du isst nicht mehr richtig und bist oft so blass. Bitte erzähl mir doch was mit dir los ist" Lily kuschelte sich an ihn. Oh Lily, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen. "Mir geht es gut. Ehrlich. Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Hunger und ich schlafe auch nicht so viel. Ich bin einfach wach. Ich würde dir doch erzählen, wenn etwas nicht stimme würde" sanft küsste er ihren roten Schopf. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, als es angefangen hatte...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Flashback* Es hatte vor fast einem Jahr angefangen. Er war an diesem Tag gut drauf gewesen. Er hatte den Nachmittag mit Lily in Hogsmeade verbracht und vor dem Abendessen zusammen mit Remus und Sirius eine Schneeballschlacht gegen die Slytherins gewonnen.  
  
Nachts hatte er alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, als das Päckchen ankam. "Wer schickt mir um ein Uhr morgens ein Paket?" hatte er sich gewundert und neugierig das schwarze Papier entfernt.  
  
"nein, nein, nein,.......Oh mein Gott, nein ,nein ,nein ,nein, nein ,nein....." Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam sein? Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was er in dieser Nacht gemacht hatte. Oder in den Tagen danach. Alles war verworren.  
  
Nachts schlief er nicht, immer und immer wieder sah ihn der blutige Kopf seines Vaters an, immer wieder beschuldigte er James ihn umgebracht zu haben. An seinem 16 Geburtstag ein halbes Jahr später war das nächste Päckchen angekommen. Nur ein paar kleine Finger und eine Hand lagen darin. An dem Ringfinger der Ehering seiner Schwester Sarah. Und ein Schnuller von seiner Nichte Cara. Warum Voldemort es auf ihn abgesehen hatte, wusste er nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, warum er es seinen Freunden nicht erzählte. Sein Vater, und die Familie Seiner Schwester wurde als vermisst gemeldet. Und es hatte erst begonnen... *End Flashback* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gute Nacht" "Wünsch ich dir auch, mein Schatz" Lily küsste ihn noch einmal sanft und schloss dann die Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals.  
  
James lächelte, als er seinen eigenen Schlafsaal betrat. Die nun sechs Betten waren fast alle leer. Remus Bett war unbenutzt, die Vorhänge von Sirius Bett zugezogen. Peter war schon zwei Wochen vor Ferienbeginn entlassen worden; seine Mutter war krank geworden und er musste sich um ihn kümmern und von den beiden neuen Betten war nur eines benutz. Harry lag mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Brust und schlief. Draco hatte seine Arme beschützend um Harry gelegt, als hätte er Angst, er würde verschwinden. James lag in dieser Nacht noch lange wach. Irgendetwas hatte sich mit der Ankunft dieser beiden verändert. Was er nicht wusste, war, das bereits am nächsten Tag ein Teil dieser Veränderung stattfinden sollte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Der Raum war einmal ein Kinderzimmer gewesen. Ein Kinderzimmer in dem kein nettes, kleines Kind gespielt hatte, sich gefreut hatte mit seinen Freunden spielen zu können.  
  
Nein, dieses Kinderzimmer hatte einem selbstsüchtigen Jungen gehört. Einem Jungen der alles bekam, was er haben wollte. Jetzt war das Kinderzimmer beinahe leer, dreckig und verstaubt. Das Fenster war mit Brettern vernagelt und durch ein paar Ritzen kam Licht in den kleinen, rechteckigen Raum.  
  
Nur ein Bett stand darin, ein altes Bett, auf dem man niemanden mehr zumuten konnte zu schlafen. Er ging langsam in das Zimmer hinein, dann schloss sich die Tür automatisch hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall und er stand im dunklen. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Seine Hände flogen an seinen Hals und heiße Tränen flossen ihm über die Wangen. Er sank zu Boden. Schmerz, so stark, den er noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte durchströmte seinen Körper und er konnte nicht atmen. Keine Luft. Kleine dunklen Flecken bildeten sich vor seinen Augen und er versank in dem Meer aus Trauer und Verzweiflung.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James Potter schreckte schweißgebadet auf. Sein Herz raste und er konnte noch immer den Schmerz durch seine Adern fließen spüren und die Tränen, die auf seinen Wangen getrocknet waren. Mit einem Seufzer lies er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen, darauf hoffend noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen.  
  
"........." "Wo bist du?" ".........." Blätter beginnen zu rauschen, ein Wasserfall ist in der Nähe. "Wo bist du?" Er rennt durch den Wald, die Stimme immer lauter werdend dringt in seine Ohren. ", komm her..." Er kniet vor einem großen Baum nieder, legt den Kopf an den Fuße des Baumes und seufzt. "Ich bin hier" Unter dem Stamm beginnt ein Summen " du musst zu uns zurück kehren...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Guten Morgen" Draco gähnte herzhaft und lächelte zu Harry, der noch immer mit seinem Kopf auf Dracos Brust lag. "Und wie geht es dir an diesen wunderschönen Morgen?" In deinen Armen geht es mir immer gut  
  
"Gut" kam die gemurmelte Antwort und einen Kuss später warf Draco die Decken zurück. "Es ist noch früh, wir haben die dusche ganz für uns. Und danach gehen wir zum Frühstück" Harry öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, wurde aber mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Nachdem die beiden geduscht hatten, was sich eher als eine Art Wasserkampf entpuppt hatte, saßen sie Hand in Hand auf dem Sofa und sahen zu, wie ein ziemlich verschlafender Sirius, dicht gefolgt von Remus, die Treppe hinunter stolperte.  
  
"Warum müssen Morgen nur so verdammt früh sein" grummelte er. Remus jedoch strahlte. "Geht es dir besser, Harry? Wir haben uns gestern Sorgen um dich gemacht" Harry hob den Kopf und lächelte halb. "Die Reise war etwas anstrengend für mich. Ich reise nicht gern mit Portschlüsseln." Eine komplette Lüge, doch der ehemalige - oder zukünftige ?- DADA Professor schien sie zu glauben.  
  
"Guten Morgen! Wo ist James?" fragte der Rotschopf und ließ sich zu Draco und Harry aufs Sofa fallen.  
  
"Unsere schlafende Schönheit betritt soeben den Saal!" witzelte Sirius und deutete auf James, der tatsächlich die Treppe hinunter kam. "Ha ha ha. Sehr witzig Padfoot! Habt ihr mich gestern nicht verstanden? Habt ihr bei Professor Flitwick nicht aufgepasst? Was soll ich machen, damit ich nicht von "Ride me to the Moon and back" Sprüchen geweckt werde?"  
  
Remus war tiefrot angelaufen und Sirius grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Och, Jamsie Mausie- "  
  
"Noch ein Wort und ich werde dich-" "Was, mit deiner Krone aufspießen?" "Wuff- Wuff" sagte James nur noch.  
  
"Was?" "Wuff. Ich rede in deiner Sprach Padfoot, damit du endlich weißt, wovon ich spreche" "Prongsie. Was meinst du Moony, wie Jamsie und Lils ihr Kind nennen werden, wenn sie mal eins bekommen? Pronglet?" Remus, Lily, und James begannen zu Lachen. Draco, der von der gesamten Unterhaltung nur reichlich wenig verstanden hatte, bemerkte wie Harry zusammenzuckte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Flashback* "Komm schon Pronglet, du kannst es" Ein Kinderlachen ertönte. Ein Kleiner Junge, etwa ein Jahr alt machte seinen ersten , unbeholfenen Schritte. "Wenn du es bis hier her schaffst, Pronglet, dann nimmt Daddy dich mit fliegen!"  
  
"Ich habe das gehört! Du nimmst unseren Sohn nicht mir auf diesen vermaledeiten Besen!" "Hör nicht auf deine Mum, Pronglet" Der kleine fiel schwankend in die Arme seines Vater und lachte. "Harry, ich bin Stolz auf dich!" *End Flashback* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hon?" "Wie? Was? Sorry" Wenn ich es ihnen doch nur erzählen könnte... "Und, was haltet ihr nu von Frühstück?" wenig... Die Kleine Gruppe setze sich in Bewegung, Richtung große Halle.  
  
"Nur noch einen Tag!!! !" rief Sirius und seine Worte hallten durch die Eingangshalle. "Padfoot, du bist verrückt." An Harry und Draco gewannt sagte er:" Nehmt ihn nicht so ernst, er ist immer so, wenn die Ferien in die Nähe kommen" "Aber ich dachte, wir habe erst in zwei Wochen Ferien?" fragte Draco neugierig. "Ja, aber er scheint dass immer zu vergessen. Ihm ist nicht mehr zu helfen" "Und dir auch nicht, Potter" Ein Junge, der Draco sehr ähnlich sah, stand die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, am Eingang der großen Halle.  
  
"Tsk, Malfoy, wo hast du denn deine Anhänger gelassen? Es wundert mich schon sehr, das du dich hier alleine her traust!" konterte James.  
  
"Und wer ist das?" ignorierte Lucius James Kommentar und deutete auf Harry und Draco, die im Hintergrund standen. "Noch ein neues Mudblood-Paar? Wie süß"  
  
"Lass Harry und Draco in Ruhe!" fauchte Sirius. "Können unsere beiden Kleinen sich nicht selbst verteidigen?" fragte Lucius amüsiert.  
  
James und Sirius zückten ihren Zauberstäbe. "Nur zu deiner Information, Lucius Thomas Malfoy," begann Draco und trat näher an Lucius heran. "Wir wissen, das du einer von Voldemorts kleinen Anhängern bist" Draco Hand schnellte an Lucius Unterarm und drückte zu. Lucius wurde noch bleicher.  
  
"Na na, meine Herren, nicht in den Gängen!" ertönte eine strenge Frauenstimme. Draco ging wieder zu Harry, der die gesamte Situation mit einem Stirnrunzeln betrachtet hatte. "Ich habe keine Lust Gryffindor und Slytherin schon vor dem Frühstück Punkte abzuziehen, also darf ich euch jetzt bitten, in die Halle zu gehen?" Eine deutlich jüngere Kopie von Professor McGonagall öffnete die Tür, verschwand und die anderen folgten ihr.  
  
Harry, der am Ende der Schlange lief packte Malfoy und schlug die Tür zu. "Was willst du?" zischte Lucius. "Ich will dich warnen, Malfoy" der Slytherin schüttelte Harrys Hand ab. "Du solltest nicht unterschätzen, mit wem du sprichst. Wie heißt du überhaupt?" "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Meinen Namen wirst du schon früh genug erfahren. Doch du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen! Es wird dir nicht gut bekommen. Und wenn du das nächste Mal bei deinem Meister bist, richte ihm einen schönen Gruß aus" Abrupt drehte Harry sich um und ließ den verwirrte Malfoy in der Halle stehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde für Heute!!!!  
  
Hallo ihrs, ich bins mal wieder!!!!! Hat euch denn dieser Chap gefallen? Schreibt mir bitte bitte bitte, ein paar Revus ja? Bitttttttttäääääää!!!!!! *euch alle knuddel* Und auch wieder ganz dollen lieben vielen Dank an Ariel fürs Beta Readen!!!! Dieses Chap ist an alle meine lieben Reviewer gerichtet, die mir immer wieder neuen Mut zum schreiben geben.....ich hab euch alle lieb!!!!!!!! Shnooogles!!!! Und dieses Chap geht auch an die liebe Pivi, ohne die ich kein Wort Spanisch könnte!!!! Und cih freu mich total, das wir uns so gut kennen gelernt haben, denn sonst wär alles viel langweiliger und wir müssen nachher unsere Fahhräder suchen...... Hab dich ganz dolle lieb!! *knuddel* ^__^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVUS!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matjes:::::: Hi du! Und schon wider eine soooooo lange Revu von dir!!!!!!!!!! *druchknuddel und Lollies verteilt* Was ich dich schon lange ein mal fragen wollte, im Gegenpart zu deinen vielen Fragen *g* Wie in Merlins Namen bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen?????? ^___^ *schon ganz gespannt auf deine Antwort ist* Und was deine vielen Fragen angeht, ich wollt die Sache mit Dumbledores Reaktion in diesen Chap mit reinnehmen, hab mir dann aber überlegt, das es dann zu lange werden würde *evil grins*  
  
Selene::::::: Hallo erstmal *back knuddel* vielen lieben dollen Dank für deine Revu!!!!! Ich fühl mich total geehrt *noch ein ganz dicker knuddel* Und hmh, die Spannung, die schmeckt mir nicht so richtig, aber als Soße über einem Vanilleeis......hmhm....lecker ^__^  
  
Alien:::::::: Oh nööööööööö, das darfst du nicht machen!!!! Nicht der armen kleinen Autorin drohen!!!!!!! ^__^ Hier ist das nächste Chap  
  
Ralna:::::::huhuuuuuuu......hat dir denn das chap gefallen?? Dem kleinen Draco wird noch einiges passieren...*evil grins* Hmhm, weis nicht, aber irgendwie müsst ihr, die armen Leser meiner kleinen Fanfic noch ein kleines bissl auf die Auflösung des Rätsels warten...hihi...aber ich hab ja schon einen kleinen Hinweis eingebaut...^__^..... aber vielleicht hat das ja auch gar nichts mit dem wahren Geheimnis um klein Harry zu tun? Wer weiss?...hehe.... ich weis es!!!!!! Und die anderen Fragen::: abwarten und revu schreiben...*grins und zum Schluss noch einmal knuddel*  
  
Darling:::::hiho und ein ganz dickes DAAAAAAAAAAANKESÖNNNNNN!!!!!!!! Jamies Reaktion kommt auf jeden Fall noch!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Lauriel::::: Hi du!!! Ist ha interessant, was du für Vermutungen anstellst *freu*....Für deine Fragen gibt es natürlich eine Antwort, es wäre aber sooo doof wenn ich dir sie jetzt schon sagen würde *grins*  
  
Soooo, und das wars auch nun wieder schon......wir sehen uns wie immer im nächsten Chap....cu Katriena 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"Wir ihr mit Sicherheit schon gesehen habt , haben wir zwei neue Schüler unter uns, Draco Malloy und Harry Rey sind Austauschschüler aus Amerika und werden ab Heute am Unterricht der 5 Klasse in Gryffindor Teilnehmen. ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie gut aufnehmen. Das war`s schon, Guten Appetit"  
  
Dumbledore setze sich und begann ein äußerst interessantes Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall über Muggel Süßigkeiten.  
  
Harry hatte die Halle betreten, nachdem Dumbledore seine Ansage gemacht hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht setzte er sich auf den freien Platz neben Draco und füllte seinen Krug mit Wasser. "Nun erzähl uns doch mal, was du draußen mit Malfoy gemacht hast" fragte Lily neugierig. Harry nippte an seinem Krug und sah über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg. "Ich habe mich nur ruhig mit Malfoy unterhalten, mehr nicht"  
  
"Diese Unterhaltung muss Malfoy aber ziemlich zugesetzt haben, seht mal, wie blass er ist" meinte Remus und Sirius nickte. "Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?" "Nichts besonderes" Damit war klar, das Harry nicht mehr über dieses Thema reden wollte.  
  
"So, James, hast du eigentlich schon einen Anschlag am Brett gemacht, das wir einen neuen Sucher brauchen?" fragte Sirius. "Ähm- nein das hab ich total vergessen. Habt ihr an eurer Schule Quidditch gespielt?" Draco sah seien Freund an und bemerkte Harrys bittenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Ja, haben wir. Und zwar Sucher" Ein ziemlich unfreundlicher Fuß traf Dracos Schienenbein. "An welcher Schule wart ihr überhaupt?" "Wir waren in Salem auf der Zaubererschule"  
  
"Da habe ich noch nie etwas von gehört. Gab es dort auch verschiedene Häuser, so wie hier?" "Ja, auch vier. " "Und ihr wart beide im selbem Haus?" "Äh- Nein. Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir uns die letzten 4 Jahre gehasst" Diesmal war der Fußtritt noch schmerzhafter. "Das ist kein Thema fürs Frühstück, Draco" brachte Harry hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Draco wandte sich scharf an seinen Freund. "Apropos Frühstück. Hast du vor, nur Wasser zu essen?" "Wasser trinkt man, und isst es nicht" zischte Harry zurück. "Das weiß ich!"  
  
"Ich Frühstücke nie, Draco" Draco schaufelte einen großen Berg Rühreier auf Harrys Teller. "Du isst, und zwar jeden Morgen" "Seit wann bestimmst du, was ich esse?" "Seitdem wir zusammen sind."  
  
"Ich dachte, es wäre meine Angelegenheit, was, wann, und wie viel ich esse" "Ich habe keine Lust meine Freizeit in St.Mungos zu verbringen"  
  
"Und was soll ich da?" "Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du dort landen, wenn du dich bis dahin nicht totgehungert hast!" Draco war wütend. Warum hörte Harry nicht auf ihn?  
  
"James" sagte Harry laut und wandte sich an den Gryffindor. "Draco wird mit Sicherheit einen wunderbaren Sucher abgeben" "We-Wenn du meinst, Harry" verwirrt blickte er von Harry zu Draco und zurück. "Nein, Harry ist der bessere Sucher. Immerhin war er der jüngste Sucher in der Geschichte unserer Schule. Ihr müsst ihn nur fliegen sehen"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Draco!" James Gesicht strahlte, als wäre es Weihnachten. "Dann können wir doch direkt nach dem Frühstück auf das Quidditch Feld gehen. Unsere Verwandlungsstunde fällt aus. Wir haben also 2 Stunden Zeit."  
  
Harry warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu. "Komm schon, Harry, das wird Spaß machen!" sagte Lily freundlich und Harry musste lächeln. "Genau, wir können ein kleines Spielchen veranstalten!" meinte Sirius grinsend. "Oh nein, mich wirst du nicht auf so ein Höllending bekommen!" Remus hob abwehrend die Hände, während James und Sirius in Gelächter ausbrachen. "Unser Remie fliegt nicht so gerne. Seit ihr fertig? Dann könne wir ja gehen!"  
  
"Wenn du glaubst, ich gebe mich damit geschlagen, dann irrst du dich!" sagte Draco leise in Harrys Ohr und nahm dessen Hand in seine. "Das werden wir sehen"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
"Ist das ein Komet 2-60?" fragte Draco, als sie auf dem Quidditch Feld ankamen und James nickte stolz. "Das ist der neuste Besen auf dem Markt! Er ist viel schneller und besser als der alte Shootingstar!" "Kennt ihr den Feuerblitz? Ist noch ein Prototyp in den Staaten, ein Wahnsinnsbesen, nicht wahr Draco?" sagte Harry mit einem gemeinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Du hast schon einen Prototypen geflogen? Wahnsinn" staunte Sirius. Remus schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. "Genau, Wahnsinn ist das, was ihr da macht" "Moooony, lass uns doch diesen kleinen Spaß!"  
  
James stellte eine große Truhe zu seinen Füßen ab und öffnete sie. " Wer von euch beiden zuerst den Schnatz fängt, hat den Job, okay?" Harry nickte widerwillig und stieg auf den Kometen. "Harry und Sirius gegen Draco und mich. Wir übernehmen die Klatscher. Und los!" Die Klatscher stiegen rasch in die Luft, gefolgt vom kleinen goldenen Schnatz. "Das ist Krieg, Malfoy" sagte Harry in der Luft so leise, das nur Draco ihn hören konnte. "Als wenn du ihn gewinnen würdest, Potter!" Dann flogen beide in verschiedene Richtungen, auf der Suche nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball.  
  
"Wer glaubst du, wird es schaffen?" fragte Lily von den Zuschauerrängen. Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Draco ist gut und sehr flink, doch Harry hält sich sichere auf dem Besen. Er erinnert mich irgendwie an James" "Stimmt. Aber nicht nur auf dem Besen. Auch in seinem Wesen ist er James sehr ähnlich. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Heute morgen beim Frühstück hat er nichts gegessen. Und dabei sieht er schon aus wie ein Skelett" "Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um ihn. Ich kenne ihn erst seit gestern und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl ihn schon Jahre zu kennen. So wie James. Es ist genau das gleiche Gefühl wie bei James." Lily beobachtete, wie James und Sirius sich gegenseitig mit den Klatschern bewarfen und lächelte. "Ist das nur Zufall?" "Ich fürchte nicht. Sieh mal!" Remus deutete zum Himmel. Anscheinend hatte Harry den Schnatz gesichtet.  
  
Und so war es auch. Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Besen voran, trieb ihn immer schneller in die Tiefe, wo der Schnatz nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden flog. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah Harry , wie Draco ihn verfolgte. "Harry..."  
  
Der Gryffindor blieb abrupt in der Luft stehen. "Harry..." Verdammt, warum gerade jetzt?" "Harry? Alles okay bei dir?" Harry reagierte auf Dracos Stimme, der neben ihm flog, nicht. "Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige starrte an Draco vorbei in Richtung Wald. "Es dauert noch, Harry....Du brauchst Zeit..." "Nein! Wo gehst du hin?" verzweifelt drehte Harry sich immer wiederum, auf der Suche nach der Stimme aus seinen Träumen. "Ich werde wieder kommen, wenn es an der Zeit ist...Lebe Wohl, Harry...."  
"Nein! Bitte lass mich nicht allein! Du musst- Lass mich nicht alleine!" Die Worte kamen aus Harrys Mund , gefolgt von Schluchzern.  
  
"Harry!" Draco schüttelte den anderen Sucher am Schultern und als Harry ihn anblickte sah er die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz und Sehnsucht in seinen Augen. "....mich alleine gelassen.... hol... bitte zurück...." schluchzte der schwarzhaarige.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius drängend. "Nichts" krächzte Harry und wischte sich mit dem Ärmeln über das Gesicht. "Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder landen" meinte Draco voller Besorgnis und griff Harrys Besen, um ihn nach unten zu lenken. "Ich kann das selber Draco" mit einem Seufzer ließ der ehemalige Slytherin den Besenstiel los und flog zur Erde.  
  
"Harry, geht es dir gut?" Sirius lief zu den beiden hinüber, gefolgt von Lily und Remus. "Ja, was soll denn sein? Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig. Nichts ernstes" vergewisserte Harry. Draco blieb still. mit wem hatte Harry gesprochen? Wer hatte ihn allein gelassen?  
  
Der neue Gryffindor wurde von James unterbrochen, der mit einem lauten Knall die Truhe mit den Quidditchbällen zuwarf. "Wer war diese Stimme?" murmelte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Erst das laute Klingeln der Schulglocke ließ die Jugendlichen aufschrecken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gegenwart:  
  
Albus Dumbledore erwachte durch laute Stimmen und die der aufgebrachten Krankenschwester. Er blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen. "Albus? Bis du endlich auch aufgewacht?" kam die schnarrende Stimme vom Meister der Zaubertränke. "Severus? Was um Merlins Willen ist passiert?" krächzte er. "Das ist etwas, was wir gerne von dir wissen wollen. Dein Büro und das Umfeld davon liegt in Trümmern und Potter und Malfoy sind verschwunden" sagte Remus und lehnte sich an die Wand. Dumbledore richtete sich auf und sah die drei vor sich an. Alle hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sahen müde aus. "Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren in meinem Büro und Potter und haben uns gestritten.....dann haben wir uns duelliert und die Scheiben sind zersprungen.....Harry hat irgendwas geschrieen und dann nichts mehr. Und sie sind tatsächlich verschwunden? Wie lange ist das her?" "Gestern Abend, kurz vor Mitternacht haben wir dich gefunden" erklärte Sirius kalt. "Wo ist mein Patenkind?" Der alte Mann sah vor sich auf die Bettdecke. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius, ich weiß es nicht"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte die morgendlichen Eulen durch. Ein Brief zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Salem, Amerikanische Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.  
  
"Sehr geehrte Professor Dumbledore,  
  
wie sie sicherlich schon gemerkt haben, konnten die beiden angekündigten Schüler meiner Schule nicht an dem Austausch teilnehmen. Wegen familiären Gründen,die kurz vor ihrer Abreise eintraten, konnte ich sie noch nicht eher informieren. Jedoch hoffe ich , das wir den geplanten Austausch wiederholen könnten.  
  
Mit freundlich Grüßen,  
  
Jason Hawkins, Direktor Der Salem Akademie, Orden des Merlin 3. Klasse"  
  
Seufzend lies Dumbledore den Brief sinken. Wenn Harry Rey und Draco Malloy nicht die Studenten aus Salem waren, wer waren sie dann?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued  
  
Hallo ihrs!!!! Na, wie hat euch dieser chap gefallen? Gut? Hab mich doch so auf diesen Chap gefreut, aber dann is meine Lieblings Szene doch nicht mit reingekommen...*schnief* Aber auf jeden Fall wieder ein riesiges großes Dankeschön an ALLE meine Lieben Reviewer, you all made my day...*hoil* Ohne euch wäre diese Geschichte in den tiefen meines Pc's verschwunden.... Ich hab euch alle lieb!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Reviwes::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Als erste wieder ein riesiges Daaaankesön an Ariel!!!! Fürs beta readen!!!!!  
  
Mia:::::Ohhhh, so eine lange review!! und ganz für mich alleine *knuddel* Harry mit seinen Flügeln gefällt mir auch super, *grins* und du kannst deinen Computer darauf verwetten, das er so noch mal auftaucht ^__^ Was hast du denn für Ideen? *neugierig ist* Hier ist extra der nächste Teil!!!!!^__^ Das ist aber nett, das du mir deine Muse leihen willst *freu* Und eine Torte? So eine gaaaaaaanz leckere? Au ja!!! *Torten total gerne ist und allgemein ein Schocaholic ist * Bitte???? *lieb guck* Ich beeil mich auch mit dem nächsten Teil!!!!!!  
  
Matjes:::: Matjes yes yes yes *ganz doll dickes grins und auf dem Boden liegend sich den Bauch hält* Luuuustig *grins* James wird in den nächsten Chaps noch weiter beschrieben und warum er sich so seltsam verhält!!!!! Und meine Lieblingsstelle kommt hoffentlich endlich im nächsten Chap....*schon ganz doll drauf freu* Und auf deine andere Fragen: abwarten und Tee trinken *gg*  
  
Selene:::: *schnoogles* Nee, mag keine Kirschen, aber Erdbeeren wären nicht schlecht ^__^ Lucius wird im nächste Chap wieder eine Rolle spielen *sabber , lechz* Dankesööööööön für deine lieb Revu!!!! *knuddel*  
  
Darling::: Huhu...schon wieder ein revu von dir!! Daaanke.....freu mich, das es spannend ist!!! Und wie im letzen chap, Jamies Reaktion kommst 100% tig noch, großes Katriena- Ehrenwort!!!! Aber ja leider noch nicht in diesem chap *gg*  
  
HeRmIeNe::: ganz dicken dank für deine revu, hoffe dir hat der Chap gefallen? *Knuddel* Enjoy reading!!!!  
  
Yvymaus::::: Aloa heee!!! Schon wieder ein revu von dir!!! *knuddel* DAAAAANKESÖNNNN  
  
Angelstar::::Ganz vielen lieben dollen Danke für deine Revu!!!!! Mach weiter so!! =))  
  
Alex:::::Freut mich, das dir die Geschichte trotz dem Harry/ Draco Pairing gefällt!!!! *freu*  
  
Silverwolfe:: hi du!!! Daaaaankesön für deine Revu!! Und zu deinen Fragen: Mit der Ähnlichkeit hat es noch was auf sich, was aber (wie immer) erst später geklärt wird!!! *evil grins*  
  
Angel:::: Vielen dollen Dank für deine Revu!!!!!!!  
  
So, des wars denn och mal wieder, ich bedanke mich nochmals bei allen reviewern, und als klitze kleine Info:::: Der nächste Chap wird am 16. Mai zu 99 % online gehen!!!!!!! Bis denne, eure Katriena 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Wir haben noch genau fünf Minuten um bei Kenter zu sein!" entfuhr es Sirius und ging betont langsam zur Schule zurück. "Sirius, meinst du nicht, das wir zu spät kommen?" fragte Lily und Remus lachte. "Lils, Sirius kommt doch immer zu spät!" Remus schnappte sich Sirius Hand und zog ihn hinter den anderen her. "Wie ist dieser Kenter?" fragte Draco und drückte sanft Harrys Hand. Der blonde hatte nicht übersehen, das Harry sich seit dem Quidditch Duell nicht mehr so ganz mit seinen Gedanken bei ihnen zu sein schien.  
  
"Kenter ist nicht so übel. Doch sein Unterricht ist klasse. Wir lernen jedenfalls nich so ,wie letzes Jahr bei Samuel. Der Typ war ein Witz." Ich muss hier weg  
  
Harry hielt krampfhaft Dracos Hand, so dass es dem anderen jungen beinahe weh tat, als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer hielten. James hob die Hand , klopfte und öffnete die Tür. "Ah, Mr Potter. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie, Mr Black, Mr Lupin und Miss Evans uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken würden."  
  
"Bitte verzeihen sie unser Zuspätkommen, Professor, es wird nicht wieder auftauchen" Sirius grinste und machte ein tiefe Verbeugung. Der Professor behielt eine eiserne Miene. "Und Mr Malloy und Mr. Rey ebenfalls zu spät? Ich will diesmal eine Ausnahme machen. Doch sei es ihnen gesagt, das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so nachgiebig sein. Setzten sie sich!" Die sechs eilten auf ihre Plätze.  
  
"Wie ich gerade sagte ,bevor wir unterbrochen wurden, sind die Dementoren..." nein "Diese Stunde fangen wir mit dem Gegenzauber an, kann mir einer von euch die Formel sagen?" Ein paar Hände flogen in die Luft. "Mr,Potter?" "Der Spruch heisst 'expecto patronum'"  
  
Der Professor nickte. "Ihr könnt jetzt nach der Reihe probieren, ob ihr den Zauber schafft. Dies ist eine sehr hohe Form der Magie, also erwartet nicht, das ihr sofort eine Reaktion bekommt" Ein kleiner Junge am rechten Ende der Sitzreihe hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Formel. Nichts passierte. "Das macht nichts. Versuchen sie es Miss Bell"  
  
"Das ist Tina Bell , eine unsere Jägerinnen" flüsterte James Harry zu. "Mr Potter, wären sie so nett und uns den Grund ihrer Unterhaltung mit Mr Rey zu nennen, da sie scheinbar wichtiger ist, als mein Unterricht"  
  
"Nichts, Professor" antwortete James schnell. "Nichts? Dann möchte ich sie und Mr Rey bitten uns den Patronus Zauber zu zeigen, da sie es Nicht für nötig halten dem Unterricht zu folgen" James blickte zu Harry, der teilnahmslos auf die Tischplatte starrte.  
  
"expecto Patronum!" ein kleiner Silberstrahl entwich James Zauberstab. "Nicht schlecht, Mr Potter! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Und nun Mr Rey, darf ich bitten?" Harry starrte weiter auf den Tisch, als hätte er den Lehrer Nicht gehört. "Mr Rey! Ich rede mit ihnen!" Draco stieß Harry leicht in die Rippen. trozdem zuckte der schwarzhaarige Junge zusammen und hob schließlich den Kopf um den Professor anzustarren.  
  
Mit einer edlen Bewegung erhob er sich, stellte sich vor den Professor hin und hob den Zauberstab, "Mr Rey, was-" "Expecto Patronum" flüsterte Harry und aus der Spitze seine Zauberstabes erschien ein weißer Schauer aus Funken, die sich in den Hirsch verwandelten, den Harry nur allzu gut kannte. Der Hirsch verschwand nicht, so wie er es eigentlich sollte, sondern blieb solide stehen und senkte seinen Kopf zu Harrys Füßen, wie ein Diener sich zu seinem Meister verbeugen würde.  
  
Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte Harrys Mund, als er dem Tier durch die Mähne fuhr. Drei erstickte Rufe kamen von der rechten Seite. Harry schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen, flog mit dem Blick zu James,sah ihm in die Augen, drehte sich um und verschwand mit einem leisen "Es tut mir Leid". Der Hirsch blickte ihm noch hinterher, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste.  
"Harry!" James stand so schnell auf, das sein Stuhl nach hinten flog und folgte Harry. "Mr. Potter! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" brüllte Kenter ihm hinterher, doch das hörte er schon nicht mehr. "Sie können gehen" wandte sich Kenter verwirrt an die Klasse. "Und ehm 50 Punkte für Gryffindor"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das?" fragte Sirius Remus leise, als er, Draco und Remus den Klassenraum verließen, auf der Suche nach den andere beiden. Draco umklammerte seine Tasche und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. "Glaub mir, wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen" Besorgnis war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Er *hätte* keinen Patronus erschaffen können, das geht weit über den Stoff eines Siebtklässlers hinaus...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?" James lief mit schnellen Schritten die Stufen zum Astronomie Turm hinauf, ohne zu wissen, warum es ihn gerade hier hin trug, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das er richtig war.  
  
Oben angekommen konnte er über die Ländereien Hogwarts blicken, die Wolken fetzen über ihnen hinweg und der beißende Wind ließ ihn frieren. "Was machst du hier?" kam eine leise, tonlose Stimme aus der Ecke. James wirbelte herum und sah Harry auf einem der kleinen Vorsprünge sitzen. "Mein Gott Harry! Wir suchen dich alle- und komm da bitte runter!" Harry blickte noch immer starr vor sich hin. "Du weißt es oder?" fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf in James Richtung.  
  
James konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sich die Augen des anderen in seine Seele bohrten. "Du weißt, das ich es weiss" Das war keine Frage, oder eine Anwort, es war einfach eine Tatsache und James konnte fühlen, das er nickte. "Dein Patronus....warum konntest du ihn erschaffen? Und seine Form war- " Harry lachte plötzlich laut auf und sprang dann in einem Satz zu James hinunter.  
  
"Ich weiss. Und bald wirst du es auch wissen, James" Sehr, sehr bald, eigentlich noch viel zu früh für dich Er schenkte James ein seltsames Lächeln und ging zur Tür. "Komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Es fängt an zu regnen" Verwirrt starrte James erst in den Himmel und dann Harry an. Wieso sollte es regnen? Es war zwar windig und bewölkt, aber von Regen war keine Spur zu sehen. "In Ordnung" Nachdem er Harry eingeholt hatte und das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, wanderte sein Blick erneut aus dem Fenster.  
  
Blitze durchzogen den plötzlich dunklen Himmel und die ersten von vielen Regentropfen begannen zu fallen.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wo warst du verdammt noch mal??" verlangte Draco, sobald er James und Harry durch das Portraitloch treten sah. "Es ist alles okay, Dray" sagte Harry leise und gab seinem Freund einen Kuss. es ist alles okay  
  
Dieser zog Harry in ihren Schlafraum, wo sie ungestört waren. "Nein, verdammt noch mal! Nichts ist okay! Erst dieser ganze Scheiss zu Hause, du erzählst mir nicht, was mit dir los ist, du benimmst dich eigenartig und dann schaffst du es auch noch uns hier hin! Wie hast du das gemacht! Und heute morgen diese Sache auf dem Quidditchfeld! Ich will jetzt endlich Antworten von dir haben!"  
  
Harry ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. "Draco, es ist- alles so verdammt kompliziert und es geht alles viel zu schnell. Ich will es dir so gerne erzählen aber es ist- ich weis nicht- es ist so schwer zu beschreiben- ich *kann* es dir nicht erzählen" Jetzt sah er den blonden Jungen mit seinen Augen an, so voller Verzweiflung und Vertrauen. Und Draco konnte die Wahrheit in ihnen sehen. Langsam ging er auf seinen Freund zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Oh Harry...." Mit dem Daumen wischte er die Träne weg, die Harrys Wange hinunter lief und senkte dann seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, James, und jetzt erzähl uns doch bitte mal, was da mit Harry los war" verlangte Sirius, sobald sie alleine waren. Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube, das wir sehr bald Antworten auf unsere Fragen bekommen werden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco und Harry ließen sich den gesamten restlichen Tag nicht mehr blicken, und die andere ließen sie in Ruhe. Erst, nachdem das Abendessen vorüber war und James, Sirius, Remus und Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, kam Draco die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Hey, Leute" sagte Draco, als er den Raum betrat. "Draco! Wir hatten schon gedacht, das ihr euch nie wieder blicken lasst! Wo ist Harry?" fragte Remus. "Geht es ihm gut?" Draco seufzte. "Ja, Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Jetzt schläft er" Stille trat ein. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ins `Drei Besen´ gehen und uns Butterbier kaufen?" fragte James plötzlich. "Ja, warum nicht. Nach dem heutigen Tag denke ich, haben wir das verdient" antwortete Sirius und erhob sich. "Kommst du mir, Draco?"  
  
"Klar"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gegenwart:  
  
Remus Lupin und Severus Snape saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa und sagten nichts. Remus hatte seinen Kopf an die des Meisters der Zaubertränke gelehnt und sah in die spielenden Flammen des Kamins. "Sev?" "Was ist?" murmelte dieser und nippte an seinem Glas Wein. "Warum passiert das alles?" Keine Antwort. "Sev? Was ist los?"  
  
"Remus" flüsterte der Mann neben ihm. "Sieh dir die Bilder an" Remus folgte seinem Blick und blieb an den Fotos aus ihrer Schulzeit hängen. "Was soll damit sein? Das ist nur ein Foto, von James, Lily Siri und mir, aus unserem 5ten Jahr" "Nein, Remus, sieh genau hin!" Der Werwolf sah noch immer angespannt auf das Bild und schnappte nach Luft. Da waren nicht nur seine drei Freunde und er auf dem Bild, nein, dort standen: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
"Ich hoffe, Harry ist wieder wach, er mag dieses Zeig wirklich" erzählte Draco, als James und Sirius vor ihm aus einer Geheimtür stiegen. "Dann wecken wir ihn halt" schlug James vor.  
  
"Sieh mal!" sagte Sirius plötzlich und deutete auf ein Pärchen, das in einer der Ecken ziemlich beschäftigt schienen. Silber- blondes Haar blitzte im Mondlicht. "Das ist ja Malfoy!" erschrocken blieb Draco stehen. Das war sicherlich nichts, was er von seinem Vater sehen wollte.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy! Lass dich nicht stören" reif Sirius und der blonde Junge drehte sich um, die Haare wirr und die Lippen geschwollen. Auf seinem Hals konnte Draco die ersten Spuren eines Knutschflecks sehen. "Ach du Scheisse" James ließ die Flaschen mit Butterbier fallen. "was ist-" weiter kam er nicht, denn hinter Lucius starrten ihn ein paar grüne Augen an, die niemanden anders gehören konnten als- Harry.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, des wars für heute denn mal wieder ^___^ Hat es euch denn gefallen? Ja ? Nein? Schreibst mir *g* Hier war nun endlich eine meiner Lieblingsszenen!!!!!! Und es gibt sogar einen Grund, das ich das neue Chap unbedingt heute online stellen wollte.....die kleine Katriena hat heute nämlich Geburtstag *Happy Birthday tu me, Happy Birthday to me Haaaaapppppyyyy Birthday tu meeeeee*  
  
und ich will euch hiermit eine Freude machen ^__^ Und von euch meine treuen Leser, die ich alle doll lieb hab, wünsch ich mir gaaaaaaanz viele revus!!!!!!! *grins*  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.R evus:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Als erste mal wieder ein riesiges Danksön an Ariel, die für mich gebetaat hat ( wenn des denn überhaupt ein Wort ist ^__^)  
  
Darling::::::: Aloha!! Hi du! Vielen lieben dollen Dank für deine neue Revu ^__^ Und mein Versprechen werde ich auf jeden Fall halten!!!!!  
  
Kat-öhm matjes::: (Das musste ich jetzt machen ^__^) auch an dich wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön!!!! Und *schnief* es haben sich immer noch keine deiner Fragen gelöst *schnief* aber dafür ein schöner Cliffy oder?  
  
Mia::::: Ein Wort:::: WOW!!!! Oh mein gott, ich hba gedacht ich seh nicht richtig:::: soo eine lange Revu!!! Damit hätt ich echt nicht gerechnet!!! DAAANKE!!!!!! Und eine Harry&Draco Actionfigur! Juhuuu!! Und einen Schokokuchen!!!! Deinen kleinen Einspieler fand ich echt klasse!!!1 mach weiter so!!! ^__^ *schnoogles*  
  
Yvymaus::: huhu....schon wieder ein revu von dir *freu* Und cih hoffe, deine Fragen klären scih!!! *knuddel*  
  
Selene:::: hi hi ho, wir sind vergnügt und froh, das ich wieder eine Revu von dir bekommen hab ^::^ *big knuddel* Und ich hoffe, das es spannend bleibt!!! ^___^  
  
General puh-schell::::. Dankesööööön!!!! Hmhm, dumbee hat mal wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelt und macht sich natürlich gedanken...was er wohl noch aus frisst? *evil grins* Und jaha *den zeigefinger heb* update update update!!!! Ah!! Ich möchte unbedingt wissen ,wie es weiter geht!!!!!!!!  
  
Assassin:::::freut mich, das dir meine kleine ff gefällt ^=)) Und hier is auch schon glatt das nächste Chap!!!!  
  
So,des wars denn nu auch mal wieder *schnief* Bitte schreibt mir eine kleine Revu? Als Geburtstagsgeschenk? *gaaaaaaaanz lieb guck* Ihr bekommt auch ein Stück vom Geburtstagskuchen!!! ^__^ Bis zum nächsten Chap!!! Cu eure Katriena 


	9. Chapter 9

uChapter 9/u

Soooo, nach nun endlos langer Zeit : I'm baaaaaaaack!!!!!!!Yay!!

Und hier gibt's auch schon das neue chap, exklusiv, nur für euch!!!!! ^_____^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wie angewurzelt stand Draco da und schaute auf die Szenerie vor sich. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?

"Harry?" flüsterte er, kaum hörbar. "Malfoy, du Slytherin- Bastard!" schrie Sirius und stürmte auf Lucius zu. "Halt dich da raus, Sirius" sagte James und hielt den anderen Gryffindor am Arm fest.

Der blonde Ex-Slytherin ging auf Harry und seinen Vater zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und sagte nichts. "Hat dein kleiner Freund dich etwa betrogen? Dir das Herz gebrochen?" Lucius grinste fies und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber eins muss ich ihm lassen... er kann verdammt gut küssen" "Verschwinde Lucius" sagte Harry leise und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete war Lucius verschwunden und Draco stand vor ihm. Sein Kopf begann schmerzhaft zu pochen.

"Draco lass mich- " begann er, doch der andere viel ihm ins Wort. "Ich will nur eins von dir wissen" sagte Draco leise. "Hat es dir denn wenigstens gefallen?" Harry suchte seinen Blick, fand ihn nicht. "Dray, bitte, lass es mich dir erklären" "Da gibt es nichts zu erklären!!! Wie lange läuft das zwischen Euch schon? Wir sind erst so kurz hier und schon springst du ihm an den Hals! Los sag schon!" schrie Draco. "Sag doch, das es dir gefallen hat!" Harry senkte den Kopf und murmelte ein unverständliches "ja" 

"Okay" "Was?" ungläubig sah Harry seinen Ex?- Freund an. "Ich sagte das es okay ist. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Lass mich in Ruhe und geh zu deinem Lucius. Anscheinend scheint er dir ja besser zu gefallen, als ich." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. 

Sprachlos sah Harry ihm hinter her, dann taumelte er zurück gegen die Wand. Warum hatte er den Schlag nicht kommen gesehen? 

Sirius Black stand vor ihm, die Hand zur Faust geballt. Sein Kiefer schmerzte und vermischte sich mit dem dumpfen Gefühl in seinem Kopf. "Das ist, was ich von dir halte" sein zukünftiger Pate und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. "Fuck you Sirius Black" flüsterte Harry tonlos. "Kommst du James? Wir wollen hier nicht noch länger bleiben. Die Stimmung ist mir hier zu mies" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor antwortete nicht. "James-" Sirius drehte sich um. Sein bester Freund lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gegenwart:

"Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein! Wenn Harry und Draco tatsächlich in der Vergangenheit gelandet sind, dann müssten wir uns doch daran erinnern können, oder nicht?" fragte Sirius und lief ungeduldig durch das Wohnzimmers des Meister der Zaubertränke. 

Dieser seufzte wie so oft an diesem Abend. Wie konnte dieser verdammte Gryffindor nur so dumm sein? "Ganz einfach Black, dein ach so toller Patensohn hat euch nach seiner Abreise mit einem sehr mächtigen Gedächtniszauber belegt. Eine andere Erklärung kann es da gar nicht geben" Es war toll zu sehen, wie der Animagus wütend wurde. Sirius wirbelte herum und funkelte Severus an. "Ist es dir egal was mit Harry passiert, du verdammte Schlange?" 

Allein Remus beruhigende Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn davon ab den anderen zu verfluchen. "Natürlich nicht , Black, allein schon deswegen, weil ich sehen will, wie er und der Muggel- liebende Idiot Dumbledore sich erneut streiten. Außerdem hätte ich gerne _meinen _Patensohn wieder." " Du bist ein egoistisches- " "Sirius es reicht!" warf Remus mit bedrohend leiser Stimme ein und für einen kleinen Moment lies er den Wolf in ihm an die Oberfläche kommen. Severus lächelte fieß.

"Und wenn du jetzt noch die Güte haben würdest die Tür von außen hinter dir zu schließen?" fügte er hinzu. Sirius antwortete nicht. "Padfoot, lass uns das morgen in aller Ruhe besprechen, die Nacht ist jetzt schon viel zu kurz. Gute Nacht" traurig sah Remus zu wie sein einst bester Freund die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Musstest du so gemein zu ihm sein?" "Hey! Wer hat den angefangen?" "Ihr streitet euch wie die kleinen Kinder!" wütend ging Remus ins anliegende Schlafzimmer. 

Und schon wieder seufzte der Slytherin und folgte dem Werwolf. Das er auch immer so schnell aggressiv wurde, so kurz vor dem Vollmond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergangenheit:

"Sev? Ich muss zurück" flüsterte Remus und drückte sich an den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. "Ich weiß" kühle Lippen trafen auf warme und dann war Remus verschwunden. 

Remus graute es daran zu denken, was passieren würde, wenn er Sirius die Sache mit Severus beichten musste. Es war nicht so, das er Sirius nicht lieben würde, aber dies war so ‚anders' so voller Leidenschaft und etwas was er nicht definieren konnte.

Er bog um eine Ecke, erstarrte, taumelte und viel zur Erde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback : Anfang des letzten Sommers

__

Er wusste nicht wo er war, aber es war verdammt kalt. Das Atmen viel ihm schwer und er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, doch sein Kopf gehorchte ihm nicht. Es war dämmerig in dem kleinen Raum, indem er war, seine Arme waren über seinem Kopf an die Decke gekettet. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich in irgendeiner Art zu bewegen, doch sein Versuch führte nur dazu, das sich die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken verstärkten.

"Du brauchst es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Du kannst hier nicht entkommen" Woher kannte er diese Stimme?

Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl fiel auf silberblondes Haar und genau in diesem Moment wusste Harry genau wo er war und wem er gegenüber stand. Lucius Thomas Malfoy. Voldemorts rechte Hand.

"Verschwinde Malfoy!" Er konnte das hinterhältige Gesicht des älteren nicht sehen, aber beinahe fühlen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihm ausbreitete. "Oh nein, mein Herz" eine schwarze behandschuhte Hand strich ihm fast sanft über die Wange. "Wir werden noch viel Spass zusammen haben..." Harry schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, was kommen würde......

Kurze Zeit später durchfuhr der erste Schrei die kalten Kerker

Flashback Ende

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James? Verdammt James, mach keinen Scheiss!" James erwachte und sah in Sirius besorgtes Gesicht. "Sirius?" Der Animagus half seinem Freund auf die Beine. Diese Erinnerungen...

Verwirrt sah James sich nach Harry um. "Pads, wo ist Harry?" fragte er und begann mit Sirius zurück in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zu laufen, die Hand die Sirius ihm stützend um die Schulter gelegt hatte, warf er ab. "Was ist das denn wichtig?" seine Stimme wurde kalt. "Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er Draco betrogen hat?? Und dann auch noch mit Malfoy!" dann sah er James besorgt an.

"Prongs was ist los mit dir? Du fällst nicht einfach so um! Und richtig geschlafen hast du auch nicht mehr, glaubst du etwas, ich würde es nicht merken, wenn du Nachts nicht in deinem Bett liegst? Was ist los mit dir?"

James grinste. Ob er es schaffte Sirius damit zu überzeugen, wusste er nicht. "Ich glaub ich bekomm ne Grippe oder so, es ist nichts, wirklich" Sirius schien seine Anwort zu schlucken, den er fragte nicht weiter. "Trotzdem will ich, dass du jetzt sofort ins Bett gehst und dich endlich mal ausschläfst.

James nickte. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco lag auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und rührte sich nicht. Zu frisch waren die Gedanken an das was geschehen war- zu frisch war- 

Nein, ich werde nicht daran denken. Ich brauche ihn nicht. Ich bin auch vor ihm schon zurecht gekommen. Also kann ich das jetzt auch

doch eine andere Stimme in ihm meldete sich plötzlich. 

Lüg dich nicht selbst an. Ohne ihn bist du ein Nichts. Ein Nichts....

Der blonde Junge biss sich auf die Zunge bis er den kupfernen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge hatte.

Verdammt....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James? Sirius?" Lily stand auf, als sie die beiden den Raum betreten sah. "James , du bist so blass, was ist los? Und warum ist Draco die Treppen hinauf gerannt?" fragend sah sie von einem zum anderen. "Rey hat mit Malfoy rumgemacht und wir haben es gesehen. Rey ist verschwunden und James ist kurz ohnmächtig geworden" den strafenden Blick von James ignorierte er.

"Geht es dir gut?" Natürlich tut es das "Wie ich Sirius vorhin schon gesagt habe, bekomm ich anscheinend nur eine Grippe, da ist nichts schlimmes bei. Außerdem kippt jeder mal um. Ich geh jetzt schlafen, gute Nacht" Er drückte Lily einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging dann lautlos die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

"Okay, was war das?" der rotschopf stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Sirius fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. "Wenn ich das wüsste. Seit Draco und dieser verdammte Rey da sind ist alles so verdammt seltsam geworden."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ließ den Kopf sinken und betrachtete das Messer in seinen Händen. Er hatte es geschafft ohne es auszukommen. Er hatte der Versuchung widerstanden und nur wegen dieser Malfoy –Sache war er wieder rückfällig geworden.... 

Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse......

Immer und immer wieder ließ er die Klinge in seiner Haut verschwinden, genoss den Schmerz den es mit sich brachte, ihn von allem ablenkte und ihm Frieden brachte. "Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?" flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panisch krabbelte Remus rückwärts, rutsche aus und war dann schon wieder auf den Beinen. Seine verschärften Sinne nahmen den Geruch der Blutlache war und vernebelten seinen Kopf. Der Wolf erwachte, so kurz wie der Vollmond bevor stand, und er knurrte.

Das Blut vermehrte sich beim Zusehen und Remus ging zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Etwas war hier, in seiner Nähe, der Wolf konnte es riechen, es war bedrohend nahe bis-

"Mr Lupin? Mr Lupin!" erschrocken starrte Remus in das Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin. Wo war das Blut?! "Professor McGonagall- ich" "Was tun sie so spät noch hier draußen?? Ab mit ihnen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum! Und 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Verwirrt stolperte Remus den Gang entlang. Das Blut war verschwunden. Hatte er sich das alles tatsächlich nur eingebildet?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tausende Kilometer entfernt stand Lord Voldemort an einem Fenster und lächelte. "Du hast deine Aufgabe gut erfüllt, Lucius. Du kannst die deine Belohnung abholen." "Danke Herr" Lucius verschwand und Voldemort war wieder alleine.

"Aber nicht mehr lange, mein Herz. Bald wirst du wieder bei mir sein" Gedankenverloren strich er mit seiner Hand über einer schwarze, weiche Feder. Robin rote Augen leuchteten im Schein der Kerzen und Thomas Marvolo Riddle lächelte. "Sehr bald"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo, nach ein endlos langer Zeit sind die blöden Klausuren vorbei, die Ferien in greifbarer Nähe und ich bin endlich wieder da!!!!!!! JUHU!!!! *freu*

Musste letzte Woche leider noch mal operiert werden und konnte jetzt erst wieder meinen PC in die Arme schließen und dieses Kapitel schreibseln. 

Es waren ‚eigentlich' nur zwei kleine Operationen an den Füßen, aber wenn man von meiner Krankenhaus Phobie absieht, und alles was mit dem Wort ‚Arzt in Verbindung steht, war es für mich trotzdem schmerzhaft und konnte ziemlich lange nicht aus meinem Bett....aber jetzt is des vorbei und ich kann weiterschreiben... *die ganze Welt umarm*

Aber in der Zeit hab ich natürlich auch HP 5 gelesen und das einzige was mir dazu einfällt ist: WIE KANN SIE NUR?????? Ist JKR mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt?? Warum hat sie das gemacht? Warum musste er sterben?? *sniff* Trozdem fand ich das Buch einsame Klasse und hatte es ziemlich schnell durch *grins*

So, und nun muss ich noch mal eine kleine Ankündigung machen: Da sich mein Beta – Leser aus mir unbekannten Gründen sich nicht mehr bei mir meldet, bin ich jetzt auf der Suche nach einem Neuen *riesen Schild hochhält* Bitte schreibts einfach in die revu!!! Und ich entschuldige mich für jegliche Rechtschreibfehler, die in diesem Chap aufgetaucht sind....*shorry*

So und nun is Revu time!!!! YAY!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::REVIEWS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matjes:::Hallo meine treue Reviewerin!!! Tja, warum klein Harry des gemacht wird sich (fällt dir eigentlich auch auf, das des die Antwort auf alle fragen is? *gg* ) später herausstellen!!!

Angelstar::::: Aloha! DAAAnkesön, das dir meine kleine Fanfic gefällt!! Enjoy! =))

DB17:::: Ein ganz dickes großes Danke!!!! *freu*

Selene:::: Gleich zweimal::*grins* oh doch....das mit Harry und luc musste sein *fies grins* und ich finds richtig klasse, das es so überraschend kam *hehehe* und vielen, vielen ganz lieben großen Dank das du mir immer so treu reviewst!!!!! *ganz dick knuddel*

Mia:::: Hullo du!!! Na, hast du dir auch keine Erkältung mit dem kalten Wasser geholt?? *gggg* Armes kleines Draco *süß* aber der kleine musste auch mal leiden ^__^ aber des hat aaaaaallles Sinn (hoff ich doch) =)) und ich hoffe das dir dieses Chap och gefallen hat ^__^ *schnoogles*

Yvymaus::::: hi du! Und schon wieder ein riesiges großes Danke an dich für deine Revu!!!!

Darling::: *sich hinter ihrem Computer versteckt* ne, leider hat klein Harry wirklich Luc geküsst....und mein Versprechen konnt ich leider imma noch net einlösen.... *schnief*

Assassin::::::danke danke danke danke danke danke!!!!! ^___^

Ego::::Hey you are my first non-german Reviewer!!!! Thank you so much!!!! ^___^

Angel::::: La li ho! Das warten hat ein Ende =)) Hoffe ein paar deiner Fragen haben sich wenigstens ein gaaanz kleines bisschen gelöst!! 

Mona::: So, da bin ich wieder!!! Daaanke schön für deine liebe Revu !! *knuddel*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So meine lieben, bitte reviewt ganz fleißig ja? Hat euch das chap gefallen ? ja?? nein??

Schreibt es mir!!!

Bis denne, eure Katriena


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So meine Lieben, auf zum nächsten Chapter!!!!!!!!!!

Aber bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen::::: *SCHILD HOCHÄLT* Ich suche immer noch einen BETA!!!! Also wenn einer von euch Lust hat, schreibt's doch einfach in die revu , ja? Oder mir eine Mail??? Büüddddeeeee!!

So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen, Vorhang auf für Chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Der Morgen brachte einen kalten Wind den Harry erschaudern lies, als er schließlich in den frühen Morgenstunden den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Seine Arme taten ihm verdammt weh und er hatte sich nur mit einem verband verbunden, die Sprüche, die die Wunden heilen lassen würden, waren ihm egal. Es war ihm mittlerweile alles egal. Und es war alles seine Schuld.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verschlafen öffnete James die Augen und blinzelte. "Prongs! Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst werden wir wieder zu spät kommen!" "Was? Ja, ich beeil mich ja schon, warte unten auf mich ja, Sirius?" 

Der Animagus lächelte und verschwand. Dann stand James auf und ging ins Badezimmer, jedenfalls hatte er das vor, doch die Tür war verschlossen. "Hey, beeil dich, ich muss da auch noch rein!" rief er und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

"Tut mir Leid" murmelte Harry und rauschte an James vorbei. "Hey, warte!" er hielt Harry am Arm fest und merkte, wie der andere Junge zusammenzuckte.

"Alles okay?" Harry sah noch verschlafener und fertiger aus, als James sich fühlte. "Willst du denn jetzt nicht auch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?" fragte Harry leise und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden. 

"Warum sollte ich? Jeder von uns macht mal Fehler. Okay, das mit Malfoy war echt übel, aber ich denke , das du deine Gründe hattest. Außerdem war da noch etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte, ich habe in letzer zeit seltsame Träume von jemanden gehabt. Und immer mehr denke ich, das du etwas damit zu tun hast."

Angst erfüllte Harry und er wich zurück. "W- Was soll ich damit zu tun haben?"

"Es passt halt alles zusammen" James zuckte mit den Schulter. Dann lächelte er warm. "Sagen wir, wir treffen uns heute Abend auf dem Astronomie Turm? Ich hab das Gefühl das du da gerne bist" Harry konnte fühlen, das er nickte. "Okay" flüsterte er und war dann verschwunden.

James sah dem Jungen hinter her und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Seit wann waren seine Haare nass? Wunderte er sich und sah seine Hand an, die kurz zuvor noch Harry am Arm gehalten hatte. Die rötlich braune Farbe von Blut zierte seine Hand. "Was...?"

__

Flashback

Der 17 jährige Thomas Potter seufzte. "shit, shit shit" warum hatte er zu tief gecuttet? Die Flecken würde er nie wieder aus dem Teppich bekommen. Und wenn seine Eltern es erfahren würden dann- "Tommie?" die kleine Stimme seines 8 Jahre alten Bruders lies ihn aufschrecken. 

"Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte der kleine James und kam ins Zimmer. "Warum ist da so viel Blut?" fragte er und sah auf Thomas zerstörten Arm. "Komm mit, Mummy macht ihn dir –" "Nein, Jamie, es ist alles in Ordnung, hörst du? Mum braucht hiervon nichts zu erfahren" "Doch das muss doch weh tun" und damit war James verschwunden, auf der suche nach seiner Mutter.

Flashback Ende

James schloss die Augen und lies sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Den Kopf geradeaus gerichtet ging Harry auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu und setze sich ein gutes Stück weiter weg von seinem üblichen Platz, der jetzt leer war. Draco sah müde aus, bemerkte er und griff nach der Kaffeekanne.

Verdammt Tom, warum kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? langsam öffnete er den Brief , den eine Eule neben ihn fallen lass hatte.

__

´Harold,

wieder einmal hast du mich ziemlich verwirrt. Dennoch war es mir ein leichtes dir hier hin zu folgen, und glaube mir mein Herz, auch dein blonder Lover wird mich nicht davon abhalten dich zu bekommen, denn du gehörst zu mir!

Was einmal geschehen ist, wird wieder sein.

T.M.R ´

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wo ist James?" fragte Lily etwas weiter unten am Frühstückstisch. "Er hat verschlafen und müsste eigentlich gleich hier sein" erklärte Sirius und biss in einen Muffin.

"Draco? Hey Draco!" der blonde Ex – Slytherin hob den Kopf, seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. "Wenn es dir nicht so gut geht, bringen wir dich zu Madame Pomfrey, okay?" "Was? Nein, es geht mir gut." Selbst er konnte seinen Worten keinen glauben schenken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nach dem Brief war as bisschen, was Harry als Hunger verspürt hatte , verschwunden. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er die große Halle, auf dem Weg zum Zaubertränke Klassenraum.

"_Harold_" abrupt blieb Harry stehen. So hatte ihn keiner mehr genannt, keiner seid- "Lucius" der blonde Slytherin stand sich lässig an die Wand lehnend vor der Tür zum Klassenraum. Stahlgraue Augen flackerten rot und dann – "Ich hätte ehrlich erwartet, das du mich wieder erkennst, du enttäuscht mich, Harold" "Was willst du hier, Thomas? Und warum bemächtigst du dich des Körpers Lucius Malfoys? Hat dir gestern etwa nicht gereicht?" Lucius, oder eher Thomas hob eine Augenbraue, was so typisch für Thomas war. 

Verschwinde von hier

"Oh nein, mein Herz. Gestern war nur ein simpler Kuss, den, wie ich mich erinnern kann du erwiderst hast." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Thomas. Und zwar mit Lucius. Du weißt, das ich ihn nur erwidert habe, weil er so küsst, wie Draco. Nicht , dass deine Küsse sich mit seinen vergleichen lassen würden"

"Vor langer Zeit hasst du anders gedacht, junger Herrscher. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere konntest du von mir nicht genug bekommen." "willst du das ganze jetzt wieder durch gehen?" fragte Harry leicht genervt. "Du spielst deine Rolle wirklich gut, Harold. Nur wie lange willst du diese kleine Sache vor deinen Freunden geheim halten?" "So lange ich es für nötig halte. Und wozu veranstaltest du das alles hier? Doch nicht etwa nur , um mich wiederzusehen?" seltsamerweise breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Thomas Gesicht aus. 

"Mir war unser Treffen im Sommer nicht genug." 

" Treffen würde ich das nicht nennen. Eher eine Art ` Wie lange schafft Harry es unter dem Cruciatus Fluch zu sehen, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden ´ " "Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut daran, als ich dir den Fluch das erste Mal gezeigt habe. Du hast ihm diesem Namen gegeben" "Natürlich weil dieser Fluch keinen anderen Namen verdient hat. Und jetzt würde ich dich bitten dieses Gespräch zu beenden, denn ich denke James Potter hat jetzt schon genug gehört, nicht wahr James?" 

Harry drehte sich halb in die Richtung, in der er wusste, das James hinter einem Mauervorsprung stand. Blass kam der Gryffindor aus seinem Versteck. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Harold." "Dann vielleicht nicht mit so einem miesen Trick?" Lucius lächelte und rote Augen wurden wieder grau. Verwirrt schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. "Was tust du hier, Rey? Und Potter!" "Lucius, vielleicht solltest du deine Tasche holen? Der Unterricht fängt Gleich an, und du möchtest doch Nicht Punkte abgezogen bekommen?" Wütend zog der Slytherin davon.

"Harry? Harold? Was- was war das gerade?" "Sagen wir es so, ein alter Freund von mir hat mir einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet." "Wenn wir uns nachher treffen wirst du mir einiges erklären." Verlangte James. In Wirklichkeit war er viel zu sehr verwirrt über die Unterhaltung, die er gerade belauscht hatte. "Das werde ich. Es is bald Vollmond. Es ist and der Zeit"

"James! Wo warst du und was hast du mit diesem miesen, kleinen-" begann Sirius, doch Remus legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Sirius, das was wir gestern gesehen haben -" "Lass es James. Black wird es nicht verstehen, denn er will es nicht verstehen" Damit lies Harry die kleine Gruppe stehen und ging in den Klassenraum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nach dem Unterricht wartete Draco auf James. "Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" fragte der blonde leise. "Klar, lass uns ein Stück gehen, okay?" Draco nickte. Nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren blieb Draco stehen. 

"Es geht ihm nicht gut, oder?" 

"Wem, Harry?"der Ex-Slytherin nickte. "Warum sollte ich wissen, wie es ihm geht? Bist du denn überhaupt nicht mehr sauer auf ihn?" "Natürlich bin ich das. Aber ich könnte ihn niemals hassen. Niemals. Und deshalb frage ich dich, wie es ihm geht." "Ehrlich gesagt kann ich es dir nicht genau sagen. Jedes mal, wenn wir uns unterhalten bin ich noch verwirrter als vorher."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus hatte es geschafft Sirius und Lily abzuschütteln, und war jetzt auf dem Weg zu einem geheimen Raum, den Severus entdeckt hatte. "Du bist spät" kam die tiefe Stimme, die wie Samt in seinen Ohren klang. "Ich konnte nicht eher." "Es wunder mich immer wieder, warum Black noch nichts gemerkt hat." Warme Arme schlossen sich um Remus Bauch und er konnte die Lippen des anderen in seinem Nacken spüren. "Warum machst du nicht mit ihm Schluss?" Remus drehte sich in Snapes Armen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. "Das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gegenwart:

Sirius öffnete die Eingangstür der Halle und ließ die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf ihn scheinen. Seine Hand wanderte in seine Hosentasche und fischten ein Päckchen Malboro heraus. Mit einer geübten Handbewegung hatte er die Zigarette angezündet und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Das erste, was er gemacht hatte nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban war, zum nächsten Muggelkiosk zu gehen und sich Zigaretten zu kaufen.

In weniger als einer halben Stunde musste er sich mit Remus und der Schlange treffen. Die Zigarette beruhigte seine Nerven und als schon fast fertig war, wurde das Licht der Sonne plötzlich immer heller, bis er schließlich eine Hand schützend vor seine Augen legen musste.

Das Ganze hielt etwa nur ein paar Sekunden an und als er die Hand wieder von seinen Augen nahm, lag unten an den Stufen etwas in einer schwarzen Robe. So schnell er konnte war er an dem Körper angelangt und drehte ihn um. 

Vor ihm lag der blutige und verletze Körper von Lucius Thomas Malfoy.....

To be continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So la la, das war das nächste Chap ^__^

Eigentlich hatte Ich ja vor diese Kapitel schon vor Ewigkeiten fertig zu schreiben, aber durch die anbleibende Tropenhitze war Ich einfach zu schlapp irgend etwas zu tun... ^__^ zum Glück wohn ich ja auf ner Insel und is es ja allgemein immer ein bissl kälter im Sommer, als auf dem Festland :O) und hier ist sooo schöner Wind *gggg*

Sooo und ich denke, jetzt gibt es vielleicht schon wieder neue Fragen, aber ich denke es löst sich langsam ein bisschen, oder? ^_______^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Revus::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacky:::::Der Flashback war am Anfang des letzen Sommers von Harry, also in der Gegenwart. Aber damit das nicht wieder so undurchsichtig wird, schreib ich das jetzt immer dazu *ggg* vielen Lieben dollen Dank für den revu!!! *knuddel*

M9::::::Wow, alle Chaps gelesen ^__^ *froi* Ich lass den armen kleinen Harry doch so gerne leiden *gg* Ach ja, und Lucius war in der Vergangenheit bei Voldie, aber *hint* *cough* *hint* Harry und Draco sind nicht die einzigen die in die Vergangenheit gereist sind ... Und Remie und Sev, das muss ich ehrlich sagen, das hat sich beim schreiben ergeben, denn eigentlich bin ich ein wahrer Siri/Remie Shipper!!! Yay!

Matjes:::::: oh wie schön, schon wieder ein kleines revu von dir *knuddel* vielleicht, aber nur gaaanz vielleicht haben sich ein paar deiner Fragen gelöst??

Angel344:::::vielen Dank für deine revu und auch bei dir hoffe ich das wieder ein bisschen Licht in die Sache kommt *ggggg* Der ‚Traum' war ebenfalls am Anfang Harrys letzem Sommers, also "der" Sommer, von dem wir ja leider immer noch nicht wissen, was denn nu passiert ist-----halt nein, ich weiss es ^___^ 

Selene15::::::hmhm, eigentlich schriebe Ich einfach nur ^___^ Ich bring dir ein Sauerstoffgerät mit, nicht, dass du noch umkippst *ggg* Daaaaankesööööön!!! *hugs*

Sweet-Dreams2::::hmhm...ich hoffe die Sache mit Luc hat sich ein bisschen geklärt? *ggg*

Ich denke schon das sich das alles wieder einrenkt, doch versprechen kann ich nix, denn ich bin kein so großer Fan von Happy Ends *Sad Ends besser findet*

Tolotos:::::Boah!!!! Mit einer Pfanne!!!1 Das war dreist! Wie gemein!! *hoil* Immer auf die armen, kleinen Autoren!!!! *sich ein Kühlpack auf den Kopf legt* ^_____^ Oh nein, nicht die folterkammer!!!!! Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So nun denne, ich mach mich jetzt mal wieder vom Acker, seht ihr dieses kleine Kästchen da unten? Jep! Wenn euch meine Story gefallen hat, dann schreibt's mit doch , ja? Oder wenn nicht, trozdem!!! Ich bin für jede Kritik offen!!

Liebe Grüße, Katriena


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer::: Mir gehört nix, absolut nix....

Chapter 11

Gegenwart:

"Ich weiss, das du keine Lust hast, mit Sirius zu sprechen, aber-"

"Nichts aber, Remus! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das immer wenn das Flohtier und ich ‚normale' Gespräche haben , immer einer von uns anfängt den anderen zu verhexen!" Remus seufzte und öffnete die Tür. 

"Bitte Sev. Es ist verdammt wichtig das wir erfahren, warum Harry und Draco in der Vergangenheit sind"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zur gleichen Zeit vor den Eingangstoren:

"Malfoy?" keuchte Sirius und die Zigarette viel vom seinem Mund auf den Boden. Mit eiligen Schritten war er an der Seite des Death Eaters und suchte nach einem Puls, den er, obwohl sehr schwach, fand. Obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal war, zauberte er ihn auf eine Trage und begab sich mit ihm auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Schließlich konnte er solchen Abschaum ja nicht auf dem Boden liegen lassen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergangenheit:

"Du bist früh" bemerkte Harry und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Na klar, was denkst du denn, jetzt wo endlich ein bisschen Licht in die Sache kommt?" witzelte James und dann verschwand sein Lächeln.

Wind war aufgekommen und James fragte sich, ob der Astronomieturm tatsächlich der richtige Ort für dieses Gespräch war.

"Zeig mir deine Arme" sagte er und sah den kleineren fordernd an. "Was?" ungläubig starrte Harry James an. ‚das' war nun nicht die Frage gewesen die er als erstes erwartet hatte.

Widerwillig rollte Harry seine Ärmel zurück und mied dabei James Blick. "Ich will, das du damit aufhörst" flüsterte der andere Junge. "Ich-" Nein...

die Ärmel fielen wieder zurück und bedeckten somit die mit Blut durchtränkten Bandagen. "Ich will das du mir deine Messer, Rasierklinge oder womit auch immer du dir diese Wunden zufügst, gibst."

"Das kannst du nicht verlangen!" keuchte Harry. Nimm mir nicht auch noch das... James Miene blieb eisern. 

"Und ob ich das werde!" "Was gibt dir das Recht darüber zu entscheiden, was ich tue, oder nicht?" 

Für eine lange Zeit sagte James nichts und dann- "Ich will nicht, das du endest , wie mein Bruder"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Flashback

"Mommy? Mommy, warum weinst du?" James sah seine Mutter neugierig an. Felicitas schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme und schluchzte. "Mommy, wo ist Tommie? Hat er sich wieder weh getan? Er hat versprochen mit mir zu spielen!" Seine Mutter antwortete nicht und hielt ihn fester. Aron Potter betrat das Zimmer, sein Blick wirkte verklärt. 

"Jamie, Thomas kann nicht mehr mit dir spielen." "Aber warum denn nicht? Er hat es doch versprochen! Wo ist er hin?" fragte James verwirrt. Er war noch zu jung um zu verstehen, das sein großer Bruder wohl nie wieder kommen würde. Niemals.

Flashback End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich wusste nicht, das ich einen Onkel gehabt habe... 

Harry vermied es James anzusehen. "Liebst du sie eigentlich?" fragte er abweisend. "Was?" fragte James verwundert. "Lily? Liebst du sie?" "Natürlich tue ich das!" protestierte James aufgebracht. "Würdest du alles für sie tun?" 

"Warum fragst du mich das alles?" 

Grüne Augen trafen blaue und James hatte das Gefühl, das Harry nicht mehr die Person war, die er vorher gewesen war. Seine Augen glitzerten wild , der Wind zerzauste seine Haare noch mehr. Und dann sprach er mit einer Stimme, die James schon einmal gehört hatte, vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit. 

"Weil ich will, das du dich erinnerst"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco lief zusammen mit Sirius auf das Schloss zu. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, Draco genoss die Stille, die der Abend mit sich brachte.Harry.... 

"Du liebst ihn noch immer, nicht wahr?" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. 

Der junge Malfoy hob den Kopf und ließ sich die offenen Haare um sein Gesicht wehen. "Warum sollte ich das nicht tun? Er hat mich verletzt und ich weiss nicht, ob ich ihm j wieder trauen kann, aber wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht helfen kann, dann werden ich ihn nie wieder verzeihen können..." 

Nie wieder....

Seltsamerweise blieb Sirius ruhig. "Warum solltest du ihm nicht verzeihen können?"

Silbrige Tränen glitzerten im Schein des Mondlichts und Draco rannte fort. "Weil er dann nicht mehr da sein wird, wenn ich mich entschuldigen möchte...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gegenwart:

"Also ist das einzige, was wir wissen, das Harry und Draco in der Vergangenheit sind. Und du weißt nicht, wie sie dort hingekommen sind?"

Der alte Zauber schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Vor seinem Krankenbett standen Remus, Severus und Sirius und blickten allesamt finster drein. "Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie wir sie wieder hier hin zurück kommen sollen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre eine Art Zeitumkehrer, der jemanden in die Vergangenheit bringen kann."

"Du weißt genauso gut wie wir, das dass Schwachsinn ist, alter Mann!" flüsterte Severus bedrohlich leise.

"Was soll ich denn tun, Severus!?" "Dir mal Gedanken darüber machen, das dieser gesamte Mist ganz alleine deine Schuld ist! Hättest du Harry nicht gezwungen sich in St.Mungos einweisen zu lassen, dann hätte er sich auch nie dagegen gewehrt!" zischte Sirius. 

Im Stillen wunderte sich Remus darüber, das sich die beiden Streithähne nach Jahren endlich mal einig waren.

Die Stimme der Krankenschwester beendete ihr Gespräch jäh. "Lucius Malfoy ist aufgewacht"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergangenheit:

"Lord, ich wollte- " " Schweig Lucius!" donnerte ihm die Stimme des dunklen Lords entgegen, und der junge Malfoy kauerte sich noch enger an den Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er eine Ratte über den Boden huschen sehen.

"Sag mir, wie geht es dem Potter- Jungen? " "Ich weiss es nicht , mein Lord. Er schien guter Stimmung zu sein, als ich ihn vorhin beim Abendessen sah."

Tom Riddle lächelte, eine Sache die er in den letzen Tagen schon öfters gemacht hatte als in den letzen Jahren. "Mein Herr, darf ich fragen -" "Erinnere dich, wer du bist junger Malfoy! und erinnere dich daran niemals fragen zu stellen!" fauchte Riddle und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Crucio!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woran soll ich mich denn erinnern?" fragte James verzweifelt und ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt rückwärts. 

Harry kam immer näher, bis James schließlich mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund stand. Nein, dieser Ort war definitiv der falsche gewesen. Langsam bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. So hatte er den anderen noch nie erlebt. Der Wind, wenn überhaupt noch möglich nahm noch zu und es wurde noch dunkler, als die Nacht es schon war.

"Ich will, das du dich erinnerst" Harrys Stimme war furchterregend ruhig und kontrolliert. Sein Blick nicht gutmütig wie sonst, sondern starr und bewegungslos.

James Körper zitterte bei jedem Atemzug, eiskalte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und dann hing er über dem Abgrund, dem schwarzen Nichts. "Harry-nicht- " Doch der Gryffindor hörte nicht auf ihn, noch immer verdammt ruhig stieg er über die kleine Brüstung, James Umhang hatte er in einem für ihm festen Griff gepackt. 

Dann sprang Harry und rauschte mit James dem Nichts entgegen.

~To be continued~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Sooooo...*schluck*. Ich glaube da gibt es nicht mehr viel dazu zu sagen. Es tut mir einfach wahnsinnig dolle Leid, das ich euch schon wieder so lange hab warten lassen. Und ich glaube genug Entschuldigungen lassen sich da auch nicht mehr finden. Bitte seit mir nicht allzu böse und ich würde mich einfach wahnsinnig freuen, wenn ihr trotzdem noch mitlest und mir fleissig Kommis schreibt.....

Ich hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb, und freue mich, das euch meine Geschichte gefällt *alle ganz doll knuddelt*

Ach ja, was ich euch noch fragen wollte....wenn ihr **ein Livejournal** besitzt, und soooo lieb seit, würdet ihr mir einen kleinen Code geben, damit ich auch eines bekomme? Ich würde mich einfach super darüber freuen, da ich schon soooo lange eines haben wollte....Wenn ihr mir einen Code geben könntet, dann schickt ihn mir per Email und ich falle euch dann um den Hals....bitte..... *knuddel*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Reviews::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silverwolfe:::: vielen lieben Dank für deine Review, und das es undurchsichtig is, tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe es hat sich ein wenig gebessert?

M9:::::::: Daaaaankesööön! Und ..hmhm..nee ich glaube du hast da etwas missverstanden.... Nicht Lucius benutzt den Körper des Past-Lucius, sondern jemand ganz anderes.. ^__^ würde dir da jemand einfallen?

Angel344::::::huhuhu! Erst mal vielen lieben Dank für deine review und zu deiner Frage:::Thomas hat etwas mit Harrys Vergangenheit zu tun, einer Vergangenheit, von der ihr bis jetzt noch nicht sehr viel wisst....aber das kommt alles noch *g* 

Tolotos:::::::Jep, ol' Voldie als Zeitreisender!!! Deine gußeiserne pfanne?????Mein armer, armer Kopf! *sniff* Wie gemein...*sniff* Meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!!!!!!!!!!!*fieß lacht* ^__^

Matjes:::na, wie geht es dir, du verwirrtes Kind? Vielen lieben Dank für deine Revu!!!*knuddel*

Yvymaus:::::HIER!HIER!HIER! :o)

Selene15::: *Sauerstoff spendet* DAAAANkesöön!!! Und ja, Thomas, war auch James Bruder....aber vielleicht gibt es da auch noch jemanden anderen, der Thomas heisst? ^__^

Mona:::: Hey! Nee, damit war das 10te chap gemeint, vielen dank für deine revu!!

Luna:::: Daaaaaaankesöön!!! Betas, sind solche Leute, die, bevor die Geschichte ins Netz kommt, bzw., ein neues Kapitel, alles noch mal genau auf Rechtschreibfehler usw. durchsuchen. Zwar gibt es Ja die tollen Programme, aber die übersehen halt auch Fehler...

Lady Rowena:::ich freu mich, das dir meine Story gefällt!!! Jep, Remie und Sev sind noch immer zusammen....armer Siri....Harry sieht Lily und James ähnlich, das stimmt, aber `seltsamerweise` fällt das keinem so richtig auf...*g*

Luna::::Daaanke, hier ist auch `schon´ das nächste chap

Neukie:::::das 11te Kapitel ist hiiiier *gg* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, meine Lieben....ich hoffe das nächste kommt schneller, ich möchte mich noch einmal bei euch entschuldigen....

Liebe Grüße; Katriena


	12. neue AN 201003

Hi! *waves*  
  
Manchmal kann Fanfiction.net echt bescheuert sein....da ich nicht eis, ob das mit dem ersetzen der a/n geklappt hat, kommt hier jetzt einfach ne neue A/N damit der chapter auch angezeigt wird *seuftz*  
  
Take care, Katriena 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucius Malfoy öffnete die Augen und sah , das alles weiss war.  Wo bei Merlins  Barte war er? „Mr.malfoy?" 

Genervt schloss Lucius seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Das einzige, woran er sich erinnern konnte war-

„Malfoy, du schleimiger Bastard, was  machst du hier?" 

In der Tür standen die Gryffindor töhle und sein Werwolf. Und Severus Snape. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen, Black" erwiederte Lucius arrogant und setzte sich auf.  „Erst störst du mich bei meiner Zigarette und dann weißt noch nicht einmal warum?" Wie konnte dieser blöde Hund immer noch nicht erwachsener geworden sein?

Kein Wunder,das der Werwolf ihn verlassen hatte, schließlich hatte Lupin Geschmack in seiner Partnerwahl.

„Ich will alleine mit ihm sprechen" sagte Severus leise und schloss die Tür vor dem verblüfft dreinschauenden Sirius.

Severus sah seinen alten Freund mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Klar, er wusste wozu Lucius Malfoy fähig war, aber er hatte auch nicht vergessen, welche starke Freundschaft die beiden in ihren Jahren in Hogwarts und auch danach verbunden hatte.

„Black hat dich draußen vor den Eingangstoren gefunden, und du sahst wirklich schlimm aus. Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnerst?" fragte Snape steif. Lucius seufzte.

„Keine Ahnung. Nur ein grelles Licht und dann nichts."  Severus hob eine Augenbraue und deutete Lucius an, fort zufahren.  „Ich war bei unseren Lord-"  „Du scheinst die Kleinigkeit zu übersehen, das es nur dein Lord war und nicht meiner."  „Wieso war?" „Voldemort ist seit deinem Verschwinden nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Und das dunkle Mal ist ebenfalls verschwunden." „Was? „ keuchte Lucius, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. „Hat dein Zustand irgendetwas mit Potters Verschwinden zu tun?" Lucius schloss die Augen. Da war eine kleine Erinnerung, die versuchte sich in den Vordergrund zu stellen und dann- nichts. Es war als wenn da etwas wäre was diese Erinnerung zurückhalten würde, ihn daran hinderte sich zu erinnern.

„Ich weiß es nicht Sev. Wie geht es meinem Sohn?" „Seit wann interessierst du dich für das Wohnbefinden deines Sohnes? Ich habe in Erinnerung, das er dir egal ist, seit er abgelehnt hat dir als Todesser zu folgen."

Erneut seufzte Lucius und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die langen, blonden Haare. „Ist es falsch sich um sein Kind zu Sorgen, Severus?" fragte der blonde leise.  „Nein ist es nicht. Nur vollkommen untypisch für dich, Lucius" dann nach kurzem Schweigen fügte  er hinzu: „ Draco ist zusammen mit Harry Potter verschwunden."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergangenheit:

Für James schien es, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Es schien ihm unwirklich, das Harry mit ihm vom Astronomie Turm gesprungen war. ..und gleich wache ich auf und werde merken das die alles nur ein verdammter Traum ist…  Und es musste ein Traum sein, denn in diesem Moment merkte er wie sein Fall gestoppt wurde, wie Harry ihn an den Armen hielt und mitten in der Luft schwebte. …definitiv ein Traum…

Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Der Mond war vollkommen hinter den stürmischen Wolken verschwunden und der Wind pfiff ihn durch die Haare.

Harry konzentrierte sich. Wenn das nicht klappte, dann würde er sterben und mit ihm sein zukünftiger Vater. Dann würde er die Zukunft ändern… 

Seine Arme brannten, sein Kopf schien wie in Nebel getaucht und  plötzlich begann es.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gegenwart:

„Er ist verschwunden?? Wie meinst du das!" zischte Lucius. Niemand wagte es seinen Sohn einfach so verschwinden zu lassen, am aller wenigsten  Gryffindors goldener Junge. Zu spät bemerkte der Blonde das er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sein Gegenüber grinste. 

„Harry Potter hat seinen Glanz verloren, Lucius. Er ist nicht mehr das goldene Kind was du in Erinnerung hast"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergangenheit:

_Nebelschwaden lichteten sich und James richtete seinen Blick auf das Schauspiel was sich ihm bot. Vor ihm baute sich langsam ein riesiger Palast auf, große Fenster ließen die hellen Sonnenstrahlen hinein und dann befand er sich ‚in' dem Palast._

_Genauer gesagt war er in einem kleinen Raum mit großen Wänden und vielen kleinen Verschnörkelungen, an der linken Seite standen zwei Kinderbetten, die James Neugierde auf sich zogen. Leise trat er an eines der Betten heran und sah- Harry. Ein junge, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre alt lag in dem Bett und schließ friedlich vor sich hin. Und er sah Harry tatsächlich zum verwechseln ähnlich- nein, es war wirklich Harry._

_ Verwirrt sah James sich um und entschloss sich dann zum zweiten Bett zu gehen. Ein Blick genügte und er wusste, dass er dieses Kind nicht kannte. Es hatte dieselben schwarzen Haare, doch als das Kind seine Augen öffnete blickten ihn karmin-rote Augen an. Diese Augen…. fuhr es James durch den Kopf. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, das konnte er schwören, doch bei wem?_

_Abrupt veränderte sich das Bild erneut und James stand nun in einem Bürgerhaus, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. „James! James! Wo bist du!" verwundert drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge um und sah SICH in dem Türrahmen stehen. Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet?_

_„Wer bist du? Und was machst du hier?"  ‚sein anderes ich' trat näher an ihn heran und hob seine Hand. „Bist du echt?" James wollte dem Jungen antworten, wollte ihn fragen wie er hier her kam  doch dann berührte die Hand des Jungen seine Schulter und tausende Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Bilder von Liebe und Freundschaft, Gesprächsfetzen schossen ihm ins Gedächtnis._

_- „Harold, komm schon ich weiß das du es auch kannst!" Eine jugendliche Hand griff die andere    und ein Junge lächelte._

_- „Gefällt er dir kleiner Harry?" „Nenn mich nicht so!" Eine Hand streichelte sanft über das Haar. „Du hast ihm einen widerlichen Namen gegeben! Unsere Kraft ist nicht dazu da Schmerzen zu verursachen!"_

_- „Ich liebe dich Thomas" „Du bist für immer mein,mein Herz. Für immer sollst du mir gehören"_

_- „Warum Thomas`? Warum hast du mir das angetan?"_

_Schreie, der Lärm eines Kampfes, sterbende Menschen und dann wurde alles schlagartig still. James stand in mitten des Kampfplatzes, überall lagen Mensch herum, verletzt, tot… Der junge Gryffindor schloss die Augen für einen kuren Moment und als er sie wieder öffnete stand Harry vor ihm, ein Schwert in der Hand und trug eine königliche Robe. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte tiefe Trauer und an seinem Schwert klebte Blut. „Ich habe versagt James. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten" flüsterte Harry und blickte James direkt in die Augen. Dieser Blick ließ für James alles klar werden und er wusste, warum Harry ihn hier her geschickt hatte…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius sah dem blonden Jungen hinterher und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.  Wenn sich nicht bald alles auflösen würde, dann würde er noch durchdrehen. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einen schwarzen Punkt war, der mit rasender Geschwindigkeit vom Astronomie Turm rauschte und dann mitten in der Luft stehen blieb. 

Wie in Trance rannte der Animagus die kurze Distanz und starrte gebannt gen Himmel. Langsam aber sicher kam das Bündel was dort in der Luft stand näher und schließlich konnte er erkennen, was, nein wer dort in der Luft hing. Harry und James. In der Luft. 

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf um seinen Blick zu klären, doch als Harry die beiden sicher auf den Boden aufsetze wurde im klar, das dies keine Traum war.

Harrys schwarze Flügel fielen kraftlos nach hinten und er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Fast sanft legte er James bewusstlosen Körper auf den kalten Boden. 

„Harry?!" keuchte Sirius,doch der schwarzhaarige Junge hob eine hand und Sirius verstummte. James , so wie es schien begann wieder zurückzukehren und öffnete schlagartig die Augen.Scharf zog er die Luft ein und suchte Harrys Blick. Noch bevor Sirius auch realisieren konnte, was geschah lag James in Harry Armen und schluchzte hemmungslos. „Du erinnerst dich…." Flüsterte Harry. „Du erinnerst dich tatsächlich"

Ende Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soo, liebe Leute, erst einmal tut es mir –wieder- wahnsinnig leid, das dieses Kapitel wieder so lange auf sich warten ließ. Aber dieses Kapitel hat mir richtig viel Kopfschmerzen bereitet und ich litt unter einem riesigem Writers Block, der sich erst vor kurzem wieder verabschiedete, als ich mit einer Lotr Fanfic begann.

Trotzdem möchte ich mich bedanken das ihr mir immer noch so treu seid und mich nicht vergessen habt!!!!!!! ^____^ Ich hab euch alle lieb!!!!!!! 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Reviews:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tolotos:: Vielen Dank für deine Review!!! Ich denke, jetzt wo du wieder so lange warten musstest, verdienst du es mir mit deinen neuen Pfanne eine überzubraten ^_____^ *kopf hinhält*

Wildegirl::: DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNKE *g*

Angel 344::: Und hier ist schon *hust hust* das neue chap ^____^

Yvymaus::: meine treue reviewerin!!! *knuddel*

Selene::: hallööö kleine!!! Hier , das nächste Chap und noch dazu ein Atemgerät *gg*

M (ohne 9 ^__^) ::: Hallööö!!! Nee, Thommie Riddle is nich der Bruder von Jamie gewesen, is nur  Zufalle das die beide gleich hießen/heißen  *g*

Silverwolfe:: und wieder eine treue Reviwerin!!! *schnoogles* und ich hoffe dir hat dieser Chap gefallen?

Leaky Cauldron::: Wow!!!! So eine lange Review!!!!!! Daaaaaanke *um den hals fällt*

Glacy:::: vielen dollen lieben dank für deine Review!!! Und das mit dem Rechtschriebfehler is  mir ehrlich gesagt noch nie aufgefallen *peinlich* und das bei 14 Punkten in Englisch *schmäm*

Darling::: Es freut mich, das dir meine Story immer noch gefällt *knuddel*

Butterblume::: hi! Daaanke für deine Review und zu der Sache  mit der A/N, ff.net lässt mich das alles nie so uploaden wie ich das will, und so is das auch mit der A/N…. aber hier is nun das 12 Chap

Malinblack:::. Na klar geht's nach der A/N weiter *ggg* aber nur wenn die doofe katriena endlich weiter schreibt ^:::^

Koryu::::: ob du's glaubst oder nicht, deine Review hat mich auch irgendwie dazu veranlasst, diese Kapitel endlich zu ende zu schreiben ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo, des wars auch schon wieder *g* aber ich hab noch eine kleine bitte an euch:: wenn es bei dem nächsten chap schon wieder so lange dauert, schreibt mir eine mail, schreibt mir eine review und trete mir in den Arsch!!!!! ^____^ damit ihr nicht noch mal so lange drauf warten müsst =)

Hab euch ganz dolle lieb, bis denne, cu eure Katriena


End file.
